S A L V A J E
by sung yong mun
Summary: [ CHAPTER 3 UPDATED ] Pria berparas dingin yang seringkali dipanggil 'Kyungsoo' itu mempunyai dendam kuat terhadap pelaku yang telah melumpuhkan sepupu kesayangannya. Siapa sangka, saat ia dipindahkan ke sekolah elit pilihan ayahnya akan memperlibatkannya diantara kerumitan hati juga kasus? dldr-Yaoi-RnR-Chansoo,Kaisoo,Krisoo,Hunsoo and many more.
1. Beginning

**SALVAJE**

**ORIGINAL SUNG YONG MUN**

**Main Cast: EXO**

**Side Cast: Otherly Kpopstars and OC, I guess.**

**Pair: Let's find out.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**Should've told you, this is boy x boy.**

**Don't like don't read, NO BASH, NO PLAGIARISM**

**Might be OOC, TYPO, NOT CLEAR AND ELSE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentuman lagu yang dialurkan melewati earphone itu terdengar keras bagi orang yang tidak biasa memakainya, tetapi lelaki yang satu ini terlihat biasa saja mengenakan earphone tersebut, menyusuri pinggir jalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaketnya, menatap lurus ke depan, rambutnya terlihat agak acak-acakan, nafasnya terlihat diudara, mungkin karena memang sebentar lagi akan tibanya musim dingin, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli.

Ialah Do Kyungsoo, lelaki berparas dingin dengan gayanya yang santai, rambutnya yang hitam pekat itu sama dengan warna kedua bola matanya, tubuhnya memang terlihat mungil, wajahnya pun sangat menggemaskan, tetapi sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan pemalas, meskipun begitu, sebenarnya Kyungsoo adalah lelaki yang sangat penyayang juga cerdik dan pintar, gayanya yang santai seringkali dilihat orang sebagai lelaki yang biasa saja,

Siapa tahu, kalau pikiran mereka salah?

Kyungsoo menaiki bus untuk bertujuan pulang ke rumahnya, ia duduk dikursi barisan ketiga dari belakang, bersandar santai sambil melihat ke luar jendela, tak lama kemudian, ia pun melirik ke sampingnya, terlihat seorang wanita cantik berumur 30-an sedang berdiri sambil menyentuh perutnya, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tepi kursi, karena sebelah Kyungsoo juga diisi oleh orang pria, ia hanya diam saja melihat wanita itu,

Terlihat seisi bus ternyata sudah terpenuhi bangku pelanggan, Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya lalu menarik pelan pergelangan tangan wanita tersebut, "Silahkan" katanya pendek, kemudian ia melewati wanita itu, bertukar posisi dengannya, untuk beberapa saat wanita itu terdiam mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil membulatkan kedua matanya, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia tersenyum lebar, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Kamsahamnida"

Wanita tadi pun duduk dikursi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu memikirkannya hanya menoleh kearah lain sambil masih menikmati lagu lewat earphone-nya, beberapa menit pun terlewati sampai akhirnya Ia tiba ditujuannya,

Ia berdiri tepat didepan gerbang besar kediaman Do.

Kedua penjaga didepan pintu gerbang besar itu melihat Kyungsoo agak kaget, pakaian mereka yang terlihat sangat formal, seperti kemeja, jas, celana hitam, juga kacamata hitamnya, kedua penjaga itu menelan ludah, lalu menekan sebelah telinganya masing-masing, "Tuan muda ada sudah sudah dirumah!" "Bukakan pintunya!" "Sekali lagi, tuan muda sudah ada dirumah! Bukakan pintunya!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Bisakah tak usah berlebihan seperti ini" gumamnya pelan seraya memutarkan kedua bola matanya, tak lama kemudian, gerbang besar megah itu terbuka pelan, Kyungsoo melepaskan sebelah earphone-nya juga mematikan iPod-nya, lelaki barusan pun memasuki gerbang tersebut, kedua penjaga tadi langsung membungkukkan badannya, "Selamat datang kembali, tuan muda!"

"Iya" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil tanpa menatap mereka, ia melewati kedua penjaga itu dan berjalan menuju pintu halaman belakangnya, maid yang sedang bersih-bersih disekitar sana menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, langsung saja mereka membungkukkan badannya, "Selamat datang kembali, tuan muda!" kata mereka bersamaan, "Iya iya" balas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil lagi, baru saja ia ingin melewati mereka, langkah kaki lelaki itu terhenti,

Ia menengok ke belakang, kearah para maid barusan.

"Ayah sudah pulang?" tanyanya datar, para Maid itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ia masih mengurusi pekerjaannya di Cheongdam, tuan muda!" kata salah satu dari Maid tersebut, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Oke" lalu ia membalikkan badan dan masuk ke dalam Istana-nya,

Kyungsoo yang selalu disambut para Maid juga Butler itu hanya menjawab sambutan mereka dengan datar, bukannya ia tak suka, tapi karena sudah terbiasa, lelaki dingin itu menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua, berjalan melalui koridor, ke pintu ketiga dari pojok, ia berhenti berjalan tepat didepan pintu tersebut, menyentuh gagang pintu itu.

Menjilat bibirnya untuk beberapa detik, lalu membuka pintunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya memasuki ruangan kemudian menutup pintu ruangan itu, ia menoleh kearah lelaki seumurannya yang terduduk diatas kasur megah dengan balutan selimut lembut, lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan, ia yang sedaritadi melihat ke luar jendela dari kasurnya, perlahan menoleh ke Kyungsoo, "Kau kembali" ucapnya, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum manis, "Aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo-ah"

Respon Kyungsoo hanya helaan napasnya, lalu menghampiri lelaki tersebut dengan wajah datarnya, ia menarik kursi didekat sana, kemudian duduk dikursi tersebut, "Kau tak terlihat baik untukku" timpal lelaki itu, sebelah tangannya mengambil tangan lelaki berambut cokelat tua tersebut, "Sudah minum obatmu?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Lelaki tadi terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, "Sudah"

Entah kenapa bagi Kyungsoo jawaban itu masih tak cukup untuknya, ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit, senyumannya terlihat terpaksa, "Kau benar-benar tak ingat kejadian waktu itu?" "Kukira kita sudah ada perjanjian" balas lelaki berambut cokelat tua barusan seraya membalas genggaman Kyungsoo, "Untuk tidak membicarakan soal itu"

Pandangan Kyungsoo terlempar ke tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan lelaki lemah itu,

Kim Jongin.

Warna rambutnya bagaikan cokelatnya kayu kehitaman, kedua matanya juga memperlihatkan warna cantik cokelat tuanya, kulitnya memang agak gelap, tetapi ia sangat teramat tampan apalagi saat ia tersenyum, sangat menawan.

Lelaki ini mengalami kecelakaan beberapa bulan terakhir, yaitu penculikan, saat ia ditemukan oleh kepolisian, ia sudah tergeletak lemah, dengan penuh darah, beruntungnya ia dapat hidup lagi, meskipun begitu, kini ia tak dapat berjalan.

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui itu, sebagai sepupunya, ingin Jongin tinggal bersamanya, karena Jongin sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua dan selalu mengurus dirinya sendiri diapartemen sederhananya, Kyungsoo sangat teramat menyayangi sepupunya itu, sehingga ia memilih untuk melindunginya juga melampiaskan dendamnya nanti, kepada orang yang berani memperlakukan Jongin sampai sekejam ini.

Saat Kyungsoo membicarakan hal tersebut, Jongin tak ingin membicarkannya, ia pasti melirik kearah lain, mengganti topik pembicaraan, atau mendengus kesal, sepertinya ia sangat benci mengingat kejadian yang ia alami waktu itu.

"Mian" Singkat Kyungsoo, matanya melirik kearah lain, tetapi sebelah tangannya masih tak lepas dari menggenggam tangan Jongin, ia menggenggam tangan Jongin seperti menggenggam sesuatu yang rapuh, "..Kau lapar? Mau kupanggilkan pelayan?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Jongin, Jongin hanya tersenyum lembut, "Mm" ia menggeleng, "Tidak perlu".

Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya, "Tadi kau habis dari fitting seragam ya?" tanya lelaki bermata cokelat tua itu dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatapnya datar, "Ne" jawabnya, "Merepotkan" lanjutnya lagi dengan dengusan malasnya, Jongin tertawa kecil, "Senangnya..Kau akan menjadi murid baru disana kan?" Ucapnya dengan suara rendah, Kyungsoo mendecak kecil, "Kau tahu aku sangat buruk dalam beradaptasi dengan suasana baru"

"Eeey, Yesung Shamchon pasti selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya sendiri" kata Jongin sembari mengelus tangan Kyungsoo itu, "Jongsuk godeunghakgyo, eoh?" tambahnya, Kyungsoo agak kesal mendengar nama sekolah yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin, "Sebenarnya aku tak suka dengan sekolah itu" cetus Kyungsoo, "Penuh dengan anak-anak yang hanya mementingkan harta juga kuasanya" lanjutnya lagi, "Padahal uang saja bukan mereka yang punya, mereka hanya menghamburkan uang orangtuanya, menyedihkan bukan?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar, lelaki yang mempunyai manik mata cokelat tuanya itu membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dalam, "Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling berbeda dari yang lain" katanya,

Lelaki bersurai hitam pekat itu masih bertampang dingin datar menatap Jongin, "Kau mempunyai segalanya, tetapi kau sangat sederhana" senyum Jongin, "Aku sangat menyukai sifatmu itu, yang menghargai banyak orang" "Dan aku suka sifat kau yang menerima aku apa adanya" balas Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi apapun, perkataannya barusan membuat semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Kai, "..Kyungsoo.." panggilnya pelan,

Perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan genggamannya, "Istirahatlah" katanya seraya berdiri dari bangku lalu memeluk Jongin, "Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja" lanjut Kyungsoo sembari melepaskan pelukannya, "Kalau waktunya makan, ya makan, minum obat, ya minum obat" Ocehnya, Jongin tertawa manis, "Tentu saja, Appa" "Ya" Dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut, membuat Jongin tertawa lagi, tetapi Kyungsoo senang melihat senyuman menawan Jongin,

Setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, sesampainya didalam kamarnya pun, ia menghempaskan diri dikasurnya yang berukuran King Size itu, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tampang biasa, ia masih memikirkan sampai sekarang, siapa orang yang membuat Kai lumpuh seperti itu?

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa saja memanggil para detektif juga polisi untuk mencari habis-habisan pelakunya, tetapi ia berpikiran mandiri, Lelaki ini ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, jadi ia perlu mencari tahu semuanya sendiri pula, kenapa dengan mudah mungkin saja ia dapat memanggil para detektif juga polisi tersebut? Tentu saja, karena Kyungsoo adalah putra dari pemilik Parker Group, perusahaan teknik yang sangat teramat sukses, dengan pemiliknya Do Yesung, Kyungsoo bisa apa saja.

Tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang langsung saja menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk ini dan itu, kehidupannya saja, ia jalani dengan sederhana, pakaian yang santai, pergi kesana-sini pun hanya menggunakan bus, taksi atau bahkan kereta, malah kadang berjalan kaki, seringkali para butler-nya ingin mengantarkan tuan mudanya itu, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak, ia malah menjawab:

'_Aku kan punya kaki, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok, tapi makasih ya'_

Sifat sederhananya itu mungkin karena eomma-nya, Do Ryeowook, ia adalah wanita dari keluarga biasa yang bertemu dengan Yesung dari keluarga megah, tetapi itu tidak menghalangi hubungan cinta mereka, bahkan mengkuatkan mereka, dan bertahan sampai mereka melahirkan sang buah hati, Do Kyungsoo.

"..Aku malas..Sekolah.." dengusnya pelan masih menatap langit dinding, sebenarnya soal sekolah tak masalah, hanya saja, ia tak menyukai orang-orang disana, Jongsuk High School sangat terkenal dengan seisi murid yang mempunyai harta berlimpah, anak dari direktur inilah, dari konglomerat apalah, manajer itulah, dan Kyungsoo sangat benci orang-orang yang selalu berkehidupan mewah, tetapi sombong.

Dari TK sampai SMP ia memasuki sekolah yang sangat teramat biasa saja, sekolah TK memang dipilih oleh Ryeowook, tetapi saat mulai memasuki SD, Kyungsoo bilang ke ayahnya, _"Ayah, masukkan aku ke sekolah yang biasa saja ya" _

Yesung yang agak kaget mendengar permintaan si Kyungsoo itu pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya dengan senyuman manis yang terurai dibibirnya itu ia berkata, _"Baiklah"_

Sampai akhirnya, tak ada yang mengetahui kesungguhan Kyungsoo adalah 'siapa'.

Teman-temannya dari SD sampai SMP hanya men-cap dia sebagai si 'Lelaki Dingin', dan melihatnya sebagai orang biasa, maka dari itu Kyungsoo tak begitu mempunyai banyak teman, dan ia tak begitu memperdulikannya.

Tapi kenapa malah ia dimasukkan ke sekolah Jongsuk High?

"_Maafkan ayah, tetapi ini tawaran dari paman Donghae, ayah tidak enak kalau tidak menerimanya, paman Donghae pasti sangat senang kalau kau masuk ke Jongsuk High"_

Ingat sekali dengan perkataan ayahnya, membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Paman Donghae sang pemilik Jongsuk High School memang sangat dekat dengan ayahnya, dan Kyungsoo tak mau mengecewakan ayahnya, yang selama ini menuruti katanya untuk dimasukkan ke sekolah biasa, lagipula paman Donghae juga sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, jadi Kyungsoo pikir, ini tak masalah—Um, mungkin.

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo bersekolah di Private Boys School, dengan seisinya lelaki semua, tetapi hanya untuk beberapa bulan, sampai akhirnya kasus Jongin, lalu ia berhenti sekolah, dan dipindahkan oleh Yesung, beginilah jadinya.

'_Seandainya Jongin bisa berjalan, aku ingin dia bersekolah denganku' _batinnya,

Kim Jongin, adalah satu-satunya sepupu sekaligus teman sejatinya yang teramat ia sayangi, sampai ia pun rela melindunginya demi apapun, Jongin adalah teman pertama yang menerima dia sebagai teman dengan hangat, Jongin dari keluarga sederhana, sampai suatu hari kedua orang tua juga adiknya mengalami kecelakaan saat bertujuan pulang ke apartemennya, yang disana Jongin sedang sakit sambil menunggu mereka.

Dan pada saat itu, Kyungsoo berpikir, kalau kini, Jongin hanya mempunyai Kyungsoo, yang akan selalu melindunginya.

Sebelah tangannya ia rentangkan keatas, lalu menatapnya dengan datar, "..Lusa nanti..Aku ke sekolah.."

Entahlah,

Yang jelas Kyungsoo sangat malas ke sekolah itu.

* * *

**[ Monday, 09.16 AM ]**

Do Kyungsoo melihat penampilannya sendiri dipantulan cermin kamarnya, Kyungsoo telah mengenakan seragam Jongsuk tersebut. Ia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung dan menatap dirinya malas,

Kemeja putih yang dibalut rompi cokelat tuanya, juga dibalut lagi dengan jas hitamnya dengan bagian kerah jas dan garis kancing-kancing itu ada warna putihnya, ah iya mengenakan pula dasi bermotif kotak-kotak cokelat susu juga diikuti warna cokelat lainnya, dan didada kirinya ada saku jasnya, tetapi dibawah saku jas tersebut, ada pula lambang sekolah Jongsuk yang bewarnakan keemasan, celananya bewarna sama dengan rompi yang ia kenakan, dan kini, ia menenteng tas ransel hijau tua adidasnya dibahu, juga sepatu kets cokelat susu.

"..Malas sekali.." gumamnya pelan,

Kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya, dan berjalan ke kamar Jongin, masuk ke dalam.

Seketika ia terhenti, ternyata Jongin masih tertidur, Kyungsoo mengulum senyumannya seraya menatap sepupu kesayangannya itu, "..Yaaa sudahlah.."

Akhirnya Jongin keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun ke bawah untuk menuju ruang makan, ia melihat sekeliling, "Eomma sama Appa masih belum pulang?" tanyanya kepada salah satu maid disana, Maid itu mengangguk, "Tetapi tadi pagi mereka berdua sempat pulang untuk membawa beberapa barang lalu kembali ke Cheongdam" jelasnya, Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Padahal hari ini hari pertama sekolahku"

"Tuan muda, mobil sudah siap"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, terlihat beberapa butler sudah membungkukkan badan dengan sebelah tangan mereka taruh disebelah dada kiri mereka, "Daripada mengurusiku, tolong jaga Jongin" katanya datar, mereka segera ke posisinya semula, "Ta-Tapi tuan—" "Aku bisa berangkat dengan bus, Arraseo?" potong Kyungsoo, lalu ia melewati mereka untuk keluar rumah, "Sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa belas menit sehingga sampai tujuan dengan menaiki bus, ia pun turun dari bus tersebut dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah Jongsuk High, sebelah tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, sebelahnya lagi ia menggenggam pegangan tas ransel adidasnya,

'_X-4'_

Ingatnya.

Saat ia memasuki sekolah besar tersebut, koridor terlihat kosong, sekitarnya malah terlihat kosong, dinding putih pucat yang mewarnai seisi sekolah itu, dengan lantai yang bewarna sama dengan dindingnya, di beberapa arah koridor terdapat loker-loker yang menyandar dinding, pasti itu semua milik murid-murid disini.

'_Ah, ini kan sudah jam masuknya pelajaran, eoh?'_ pikir Kyungsoo,

Lelaki itu pun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menengok kanan-kiri, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan seorang pria dengan pakaian formal, dan ia sangat mengenali pria itu, "Paman Donghae" senyum Kyungsoo kecil,

"Oh! Kyungsoo!" katanya semangat, "Aku tahu kau akan berada disini sekarang! Bagaimana menurutmu tentang penampilan sekolah ini?" Donghae menaruh kedua tangannya diatas bahu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo masih tersenyum, kali ini dikulum, "Sangat bagus" singkatnya.

Perkataan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Donghae tersenyum bangga, "X-4 bukan? Mianhae aku tak bisa mengantarmu kesana sekarang, karena aku ada perlu, tapi aku bisa memberitahumu! Dilantai 3, pintu kedua dari pojok kanan, oke?" jelasnya, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Aku bisa sendiri, Kamsahamnida" ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu kembali ke posisi semula, menyapanya lalu mengikuti arah yang Donghae beritahukan tadi,

Tibalah ia dilantai 3, lalu berjalan ke pintu kedua dari pojok kanan, Kyungsoo menatap gagang pintu untuk digesernya itu datar, entah dia malas atau gugup, ia tak tahu—

"Kyungsoo?"

Sontak lelaki bersurai hitam itu menoleh kearah yang memanggilnya, "Ne?"

"Oh!" Wanita itu tersenyum manis, "Kau yang di bus waktu itu!"

'_bus?' _batin Kyungsoo, _'Ah..Dia wanita yang bertukar tempat denganku lusa lalu..'_

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya dihadapan wanita itu, "Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu anda lagi" "Kau memang terlihat sangat dingin, tetapi sangat sopan, ne?" puji wanita itu, Kyungsoo kembali berdiri seperti semula, terlihat wanita itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas juga rok selututnya dengan warna cokelat muda senada, "Aku Song Ji Hyo, Aku adalah wali kelas X-4" senyumnya,

"Tak kusangka, murid baru itu adalah kau, Do Kyungsoo" lanjut Jihyo, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu, saat aku menyuruh kau untuk masuk, langsung saja ya kau masuk dan memperkenalkan dirimu, arraseo?" jelas wanita tersebut, Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Arraseo".

Ji Hyo tersenyum manis kemudian menggeser pintu kelasnya dan menutupnya kembali saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam, Kyungsoo yang disebelah pintu itu, menyender didinding sambil menatap ke lantai dengan datar,

Sekitar 3 menit terlewati, "Silahkan masuk!" terdengar suara agak lantangnya Jihyo, membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan sandarannya dari dinding, lalu melangkahkan beberapa langkah ke depan pintu kelasnya, memegang gagang pintu tersebut kemudian menggesernya,

Seisi anak kelas yang berkisaran 20-an orang itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintunya saat ia memasuki kelasnya, dan menghampiri Jihyo, berhenti tepat disampingnya dan menghadap ke para seisi murid kelasnya, "Do Kyungsoo" katanya datar.

Lelaki ini tidak mempunyai hal yang perlu dijelaskan, maka dari itu ia hanya melontarkan namanya, seisi murid hanya menatapnya bengong,

Jihyo tertawa kecil, "Ya, ada pertanyaan anak-anak?"

Hening beberapa detik,

Dan lelaki yang duduk dipojok kiri paling depan mengangkat tangannya, "Saya"

"Ya, ada apa Joon Hong?" tanya Jihyo dengan seulas senyuman, lelaki yang dipanggil Joon Hong itu menurunkan tangannya kembali lalu melihat Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat seisi kelas berbisik-bisik,

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan lelaki itu datar, "Aku mendapat tawaran untuk memasuki sekolah ini dari pamanku" jawaban Kyungsoo masih tidak cukup ditelinga Joon Hong, "Siapa pamanmu?" "Lee Donghae" timpalnya,

Seisi kelas seketika ada yang terkesiap, melotot, bahkan menganga.

Jihyo pun agak kaget mendengarnya, "..Kau keponakan Donghae sajangnim?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jihyo membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya lalu mengangguk datar, "Memangnya kenapa, sonsaengnim?"

'_Tak kusangka, padahal anak ini terlihat begitu sederhana'_ batin Jihyo dalam hati, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Ba-Baiklah" senyum Jihyo lagi lalu menatap ke depan, "Bangkumu diantara Chanyeol dan Kris, ya" tunjuknya ke bangku ketiga dari kanan juga ketiga dari belakang,

Terlihat bangku kosong diantara kedua pemuda tampan yang penampilannya bertolak belakang, pemuda yang disebut Kris tadi mengenakan kemeja juga jas tanpa dasi, berambut blonde dengan sedikit highlight hitam, sedangkan pemuda yang disebut Chanyeol tadi mengenakan kemeja dan jaket kulit hitamnya, dengan rambut cokelat tuanya yang sama dengan Kai, tetapi rambut Shaggy-nya itu agak pendek dan berponi kesamping,

Ekspresi wajahnya apalagi.

Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum menggemaskan melihat Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kris yang cemberut menatap kearah lain.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, lalu berjalan menghampiri bangku tersebut, duduk diatasnya, "Kyungsoo-ssi!" panggil lelaki disampingnya, Kyungsoo menoleh, "Park Chanyeol, senang berkenalan denganmu" senyumnya lebar, senyumannya agak mengingatkannya pada Jongin, dan lelaki bersurai hitam pekat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Chanyeol-ssi".

Respon Kyungsoo barusan membuat Chanyeol senang,

Seketika ia terpikir,

Tentang orang-orang yang melumpuhkan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kantin.

Setelah Kyungsoo mengambil makanannya, ia pun mencari tempat duduk untuk ia duduki selagi makan, akhirnya ia menemukannya, meja kosong disebelah sekumpulan beberapa gadis, Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke sana, tetapi seseorang dari belakang menubruknya, sehingga ia nyaris jatuh ke depan, tetapi Kyungsoo itu gesit, jadi pantas saja ia dengan cepat menangkap makanannya dengan rapih lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menubruknya—

Oh.

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Kris' tadi.

Dengan beberapa sekawanannya dibelakang Kris.

Kyungsoo berdiri dihadapannya dengan tampang dingin, "Jalan pake mata" cetus Kris,

'_jelas-jelas ia yang menabrakku, tolol atau apa?'_ batin Kyungsoo malas,

Sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang lehernya seraya mendengus malas melirik kearah lain, "Jalan itu pakai kaki" balas Kyungsoo datar, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri meja kosong tersebut, dan duduk dibangku sana, "Ya. Kau berani melawanku?" kata Kris lantang sembari berjalan menghampirinya, "Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menatapnya, ia malah mengambil sesendok nasi dipiringnya,

**BRAK!**

Kris menggebrakkan mejanya,

Membuat seisi kantin menengok ke posisi Kris dan Kyungsoo berada.

Lelaki bersurai hitam pekat itu menatap piringnya yang agak berantakan, nasi yang berceceran diatas meja karena ulah Kris barusan, perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman sendoknya seraya menatap Kris yang sudah menatapnya tajam emosi, "Aku adalah penerus keluarga Wu" ketusnya.

'_Wu? Nama perusahaan? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya' _pikir Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menatapnya datar, "Oh" singkatnya, "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku akan menghancurkanmu" ketus Kris,

Do Kyungsoo mulai malas lagi, ia sudah tahu disini sekumpulan orang dengan andalan hartanya, dan itu yang membuat dia ingin keluar darisini, padahal baru saja ia masuk.

"Dengan harta orangtuamu?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Kau ingin menghancurkanku dengan harta ORANGTUA-mu?"

Emosi Kris memuncak, kemudian ia menarik kerah Kyungsoo—

"Pengecut sekali berani hanya dengan murid baru"

Suara agak serak itu membuat sekeliling menoleh kearahnya, termasuk Kris dan Kyungsoo.

Terlihat kedua pemuda mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, satunya berambut dengan gaya spiky hitam pekatnya, lelaki itu duduk diatas meja dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celananya, satunya lagi berwarna abu-abu pendek dan berponi biasa, ia yang barusan mengolok Kris,

Perlahan Kris melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Kyungsoo, lalu membalas tatapan pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu dengan tajam, "..Yo, Sehunnie" katanya dengan nada meledek, "Kau ingin berkelahi lagi?"

Pria yang dipanggil 'Sehunnie' barusan malah tertawa kecil lalu melirik ke lelaki disampingnya, "Bagaimana, Luhan? Apa aku harus melawan pria membosankan ini lagi?" tanyanya, "Terserah kau saja, aku sih malas mengurusi harimau satu itu" jawab 'Luhan' dengan malas, lalu turun dari meja yang ia duduki tadi,

Kyungsoo yang membenarkan kerahnya pun hanya menatap 'Sehunnie' juga 'Kris' secara bergantian, mereka berdua bagaikan harimau dan singa yang saling bertatap-tatapan tajam,

"Yap, acara selesai sampai sini"

Semuanya menengok kearah suara tersebut,

Itu Chanyeol.

Pria jangkung itu tersenyum lebar, "Sebentar lagi bell berbunyi, bagaimana kalau kalian semua menyelesaikan jam makan siang kalian?"

Entah kenapa, tetapi kedua pria tadi langsung mendecak pelan dan pergi darisana melewati jalan berbeda, Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu peduli hanya membereskan piringnya yang berantakan tadi,

"Kyungsoo-ssi!"

Lelaki itu menoleh, "Chanyeol"

Pemuda itu membulatkan kedua matanya saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya secara informal, "Kau sangat bisa mengatur suasana" timpal Kyungsoo lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Tidak juga". Aroma manis yang Kyungsoo hirup, jika Chanyeol didekatnya, itu menyengat sekali. Tetapi Kyungsoo suka aroma itu, lalu ia membalikkan badan untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, ia sempat penasaran kenapa orang-orang bertingkah menurut dengannya, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untung langsung bertanya, "Sepertinya orang-orang sangat takut denganmu" katanya, "Kau anak dari suatu perusahaan? Sama dengan anak yang dipanggil 'Kris' tadi?"

Pria jangkung tersebut tertawa kecil, "Aniya, tapi ayahku adalah kepala kepolisian"

'_Ah. Pantas saja'_ batinnya,

Kyungsoo mengerti, jadi ya meresponnya dengan anggukan singkat, "Apa maksud dari perusahaan Wu yang bajingan maksud tadi?" tukas Kyungsoo penasaran, Chanyeol pun agak memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan pandangan tak lepas dimatanya,

"Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang marga-nya?" tanya Chanyeol sembari tertawa manis, "Lucu sekali"

Lelaki bermata hitam pekat itu hanya masih menatap Chanyeol biasa, menunggu jawaban Chanyeol yang sedang menerawang keatas, "Well, dia adalah anak dari keluarga Wu, kepala perusahaan terbesar disini, jadi ia rasa ia dapat melakukan segalanya terhadap semua orang" jelas Chanyeol.

'_kecuali kau kan? Jelas-jelas kau anak dari kepala kepolisian, tak heran' _kata Kyungsoo dalam hati,

Kedua tangan Chanyeol memasuki saku celananya dan ia pun menduduki atas meja kantin itu, "Dan kedua anak tadi, Xiao Luhan dan Xiao Sehun adalah anak dari keluarga perusahaan Xiao, populer dijepang dan China" penjelasannya lagi membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, lalu terdiam sejenak, "He?" kedua alisnya terangkat, "Begitu ya"

Lama-kelamaan senyuman muncul dibibirnya tipis, lalu ia menatap Chanyeol, "Kamsahamnida penjelasannya, Chanyeol" ucapnya sopan, lalu mulai berjalan pergi darisana, tetapi Chanyeol langsung turun dari meja dan berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo di belakangnya,

"Kau mau kemana?" Sela Chanyeol penasaran, Kyungsoo yang tanpa menoleh ke belakang pun masih berjalan, "Mau lihat sekeliling sekolah"

Perlahan senyuman yang ada dibibir Chanyeol pun mengembang, dan ia berjalan lebih cepat lagi untuk bisa berjalan disamping Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo, ia berkata,

"Bagaimana kau kuantar selagi aku menunjukkan area disekitar sini?"

Kyungsoo meliriknya dan diam sejenak, kemudian tatapannya kembali terlempar ke depan,

"Ide bagus"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang hampir habis, dan kini Chanyeol juga Kyungsoo berada dihalaman belakang sekolah, duduk disekitar tangga kecil disana, menghadap lapangan rerumputan yang luas itu, Kyungsoo masih memikirkan satu hal yang memutar-mutar dikepalanya sembari memandang ke lapangan luas tersebut,

"Chanyeol"

Panggilan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol yang juga sedaritadi memandangi lapangan itu menoleh kearahnya, "Ne?"

"Kau tadi bilang kalau kau anak dari kepala kepolisian" kata Kyungsoo tanpa menatapnya, kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Ne, Waeyo?"

"Bisa—" "Chanyeol-ah!"

Perkataan Kyungsoo barusan terpotong oleh seseorang, membuat mereka berdua menengok kearah suara panggilan itu, terlihat seorang lelaki manis dengan kedua pipi tembamnya, mengenakan sweater Jongsuk High, ia terlihat agak ngos-ngosan, sepertinya ia berlari-lari daritadi, kini ia berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua,

"Xiumin!" Senyum Chanyeol seraya berdiri dari duduknya, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang masih menatap lelaki yang dipanggil 'Xiumin' itu tetap diposisinya duduk,

Lelaki tembam barusan berlari-lari kecil kearah mereka, "Hoooooi!" tepat pandangannya terhenti dimata Kyungsoo, ia pun juga berhenti melangkah, "..Oh?"

"Do Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo yang kini mendongak hanya melontarkan kata-kata tersebut, Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Anak baru dikelasku"

Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tetapi lama-kelamaan wajah kagetnya berubah menjadi ramah, lalu tersenyum hangat untuk Kyungsoo, "Begitu? Aku Kim Minseok, biasa dipanggil Xiumin, salam kenal yap" kedipnya,

"Kim Group?" tanya Kyungsoo seketika,

Chanyeol juga Xiumin membulatkan kedua matanya lalu saling berpandangan, Xiumin pun tertawa, "Ahahahahaha ternyata kau sudah tahu duluan"

"Tentu saja, itu perusahaan yang terkenal"angguk Kyungsoo datar,

Perusahaan Kim Group, yang mempunyai mall bercabang dibeberapa kota, brand merek didalam Mall itu juga bermacam-macam, tak lupa, M-E-W-A-H. Kim Group terkenal kemewahan Mall dank e-eleganannya, juga memiliki ahli waris si 3 bersaudara.

"Chen dan Suho kemana?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, "Perpustakaan" singkat Xiumin seraya melihat sekeliling, lalu menengok ke Chanyeol, "Kalian ngapain disini?" "Nunjukkin dia area sekolah" jawab Chanyeol sembari menunjuk Kyungsoo yang masih dengan jempol tangannya,

Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu memperdulikan mereka pun kembali menatap lapangan luas itu tanpa ekspresi apapun,

Pria tembam barusan mengangguk mengerti, "Oooooh~ Eh, lihat Tao nggak? Daritadi aku mencari dia"

"Aniyeo, sampai sekarang aku belum melihatnya" dahi Chanyeol mengkerut, "Mungkin ia diruang aula berlatih lagi dengan Yixing" jelasnya yang entah kini melirik Kyungsoo, Xiumin menghela napasnya malas, "Tadi aku sudah mencarinya disana, tapi nggak ada"

Chanyeol menoleh kembali kearahnya dengan seulas senyum, "Sudah cari diatap sekolah?"

Seketika Xiumin menjetikkan jarinya,

"Belum! Baiklah, aku akan kesana, annyeong!" sapanya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua,

Kyungsoo menoleh ke Chanyeol dengan mendongak, "Chen dan Suho?"

Pria jangkung tersebut menatapnya heran lalu tersenyum, ia kembali duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, pandangan Kyungsoo masih belum terlepas dari Chanyeol yang sekarang melihat lapangan luas tersebut, "Aku lupa bilang, mereka bertiga kan 'Kim Siblings', bersaudara" jelasnya, ia pun menoleh ke Kyungsoo, "Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Kyungsoo sang lelaki berparas dingin itu mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, lalu kini ia yang sekarang kembali menatap ke depan, "Bisakah kau membantuku mencari informasi tentang siapa yang melumpuhkan sepupuku?"

"..Ne?" Senyuman Chanyeol terlihat ragu, Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Sepupuku lumpuh" ulangnya, "Ia kena kasus penculikkan, saat ditemukan ia sudah berlumuran darah, nyawanya pun nyaris melayang, dan akibatnya sekarang dia lumpuh"

"Siapa namanya?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol barusan membuat Kyungsoo melirik kearahnya,

"Kim Jongin" singkat Kyungsoo, "Kecelakaannya sekitar 2 bulan terakhir"

Pria bersurai cokelat tua tersebut mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "Sebentar, kejadian di area busan, ne?"

"Betul, kau tahu?" toleh Kyungsoo yang sudah berdegup kencang jantungnya sekarang, Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, "Ayahku sering membicarakannya beberapa kali dengan bawahannya, aku tak sengaja mendengarnya

"Samar-samar setahu aku, ada kata-kata 'Mafia' juga 'Yakuza', dan mereka kini berkeliaran di Seoul"

Penjelasannya Chanyeol menimbulkan perasaan amarah Kyungsoo, ia mendecak kesal, "Tch, Mafia dan Yakuza?

"Aku akan membunuh mereka"

Chanyeol memasang tampang cemas seraya menunduk, "Mianhae..Karena ayahku tak dapat menemukannya sampai sekarang"

Tetapi Kyungsoo tak merasa kalau itu salah Chanyeol, ia pun membuang muka, "..Aku bertujuan untuk menemukannya sendiri, dan membunuh mereka ditanganku" Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, "Akan kulakukan apa yang mereka sudah lakukan pada Jongin"

"Ya!"

Kali ini hanya Chanyeol yang menoleh kearah suara tersebut, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih menatap ke depan kosong sambil memikirkan penjelasan Chanyeol barusan,

Terlihat seorang lelaki mungil seperti Kyungsoo dengan seragam yang sama dengannya berjalan kesal menghampiri Chanyeol, pria jangkung tersbeut hanya mengkerutkan dahinya sambil berdiri, "Oh? Baek?" "Oh? Baek?" ulang pria mungil itu kesal, "Kau darimana saja! Sebentar lagi jam makan siang habi—" kata-katanya terhenti saat pandangannya mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk menatap ke depan itu, " Nuguya?"

Kyungsoo pun menoleh juga mendongak melihat Baekhyun, ia menunduk pelan, "Do Kyungsoo imnida"

Pria mungil barusan mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum ramah,

"Aaaaah, annyeonghaseo, aku kakak dari Chanyeollie, Park Baekhyun imnida!" katanya semangat, Chanyeol meliriknya malas, "Kau lebih pantas menjadi adik, kurasa"

"YA!" toleh Baekhyun kesal ke Chanyeol,

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu menoleh ke Chanyeol, "Sekali lagi, tolong aku ingin kau mencari informasi lebih lanjut, ne?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Chanyeol dengan seulas senyumannya,

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan sehingga ia menatap mereka secara bergantian, Kyungsoo pun memandang kearah lain dengan senyum tipis terurai dibibirnya,

"Kamsahamnida"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam usai sekolah pun tiba, membuat Kyungsoo sangat teramat lega keluar dari sekolah memuakkannya itu barusan, kini ia berada ditengah kota setelah membeli makanan,

Kyungsoo menatap makanan itu ditangannya, "Ddeokbokki.." gumamnya datar, ia memakannya seraya berjalan melewati keramaian kota,setelah selesai makan, ia pun berhenti sejenak, mengambil botol minum dari tasnya, dan meminumnya dengan lanjut berjalan, saat ia menutup tutup botolnya, ia pun menyipitkan kedua matanya,

"..Hm?"

Terlihat seorang gadis berseragam beda dengannya berlari panik kearah sini, saking paniknya ia tak bisa melihat jelas ke depan—

**BRUK!**

Kyungsoo langsung menahan pinggang gadis itu agar tak jatuh ke depan, gadis berambut panjang ikal cokelat susu juga berponi kesamping tersebut menoleh kearahnya, wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dingin, ia terlihat pucat, kedua tangan gadis itu menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo yang menahan pinggangnya, tatapannya terkunci dimata Kyungsoo,

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" Ia memohon dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca,

Pria bersurai hitam pekat itu menoleh ke depan,

Terlihat beberapa pria berbadan besar menyeramkan dengan pakaian serba formal serta kacamata warna gelapnya itu sedang berlari kearah sini,

'Begitu ya' pikir Kyungsoo,

Seketika ia menarik tangan gadis tersebut lalu berlari bersamanya, Kyungsoo menyenggol beberapa kardus dipinggir jalan sampai terjatuh agar para pria tersebut terhalangi, mereka berdua masih berlari terkejar oleh mereka,

Kini Kyungsoo menendang meja juga kursi café didekat sana agar menggelinding menghalangi mereka, pekikan banyak orang pun terdengar karena aksi mereka,

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba diujung jalan sepi,

Dead end.

Dinding berjaring-jaring besi itu menghalangi mereka,

Gadis tersebut pula sudah kehabisan nafas, Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan membiarkan gadis itu diam dibelakangnya,

Para pria menyeramkan itu pun tiba dan tertawa bangga saat melihat mereka yang sudah diakhir jalannya,

Salah satu pria tersebut tertawa kecil, "..Mau kemana kau, hah?"

"Yeoreum Agasshi..Kemarilah.." tambah pria jangkung besar satu lagi dengan senyuman menjijikannya,

'Yeoreum' itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Kyungsoo ketakutan, "Aniyeo!"

"Siapa mereka?" toleh Kyungsoo ke Yeoreum dengan datar, tetapi tak ada respon dari Yeoreum, kedua tangan mungil gadis itu menggenggam punggung Kyungsoo gemetaran, "..Mmm.."

Kyungsoo memutarkan kedua bola matanya lalu kembali menatap para pria aneh itu didepannya, "..Baiklah"

"Kau ingin bertingkah sebagai pacarnya atau sebagai pahlawannya, anak kecil?" Olok sang pria gendut yang salah satu dari mereka,

Seketika urat emosi Kyungsoo putus.

"Agasshi, tolong tetap disini" Timpal Kyungsoo serius seraya mendorong pelan Yeoreum ke belakang lebih jauh,

"Karena aku benci dipanggil 'Anak kecil'"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai, Agasshi"

Perkataan Kyungsoo barusan membuat kedua mata Yeoreum yang sedaritadi tertutup ketakutan, perlahan terbuka, pandangannya mendapati semua para pria tadi sudah berlumuran darah juga babak belur, tergeletak tak berdaya didepan Kyungsoo,

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang berlumuran darah pun terlihat jelas,

Kyungsoo mengambil botol minum ditasnya, lalu mencuci kedua tangannya dengan botol minumnya sampai habis, Yeoreum membulatkan kedua matanya, masih memikirkan, apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo barusan, "O-Oh! Kamsahamnida!" Yeoreum membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali ke posisi tergap berdiri semula, ia tersenyum ragu, "A-Aku sama seumurannya denganmu kok! Jung Yeo Reum imnida!"

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, lain kali hati-hatilah" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh kearahnya seraya menaruh kembali botol minumnya ke dalam tasnya, Yeoreum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menatap Kyungsoo serius, "Aku perlu membalas kebaikanmu!"

Pria dingin tersebut mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Nggak usah" ujarnya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya ke saku celana, "Kajja, kuantar sampai pemberhentian bus"

Yeoreum melangkahkan kaki, "T-Tadi kau menanyakan siapa mereka!" desaknya, "Mereka Mafia!"

Ucapannya barusan membuat nafas Kyungsoo seketika terhenti sedetik,

Ia pun menoleh kearah Yeoreum,

"Mafia?

"Kenapa kau ditargetkan oleh para Mafia?"

Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja putih, jas merah marun, dan rok kotak-kotak merah tua, hitam juga putihnya, kaus kaki sepaha warna hitam dan sepatu cokelat tuanya, ia juga membawa tas bahu pinknya, disekitar kepala gadis itu, ia mengenakan bando pinta bewarna hitam, ia agak terlihat seperti kelinci, disebelah dada kiri jasnya, dibawah saku jas itu terlambangkan emas, bertuliskan 'Ppalganjae High School' ,

Yeoreum pun melirik kearah lain, "Karena aku adalah teman dari keluarga Yakuza, sepertinya mereka ingin aku untuk menjadi sanderanya"

"Siapa temanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran,

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak lalu menengok ragu ke Kyungsoo,

"..X-Xiao Luhan.."

'_Xiao Luhan dan Xiao Sehun adalah anak dari keluarga perusahaan Xiao, populer dijepang dan China'_

Ingatan Kyungsoo barusan akan perkataan Chanyeol pun membuat perasaannya tak enak,

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dan Mafia itu? Siapa?"

Gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya ditas pink soft-nya, ia menggigit bibir seraya menggeleng pelan ketakutan,

'_Bisa jadi kan? Yakuza-nya itu yakuza mereka?' _pikir Kyungsoo,

Seketika Yeoreum memasang tampang cerah dan lega, ia berjalan kecil melewati Kyungsoo,

"Yeoreum!"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara serak itu,

"L-Luhan!" balas Yeoreum seraya menghampirinya,

Terlihat kedua pria yang ia temui tadi dikantin itu ngos-ngosan, Luhan menggenggam bahu Yeoreum dan menatapnya khawatir, "Gwenchanayeo?" "Un! Ia melindungiku!" Yeoreum mengangguk semangat sembari menengok ke Kyungsoo yang kini memandang kearah lain,

"Oh si anak baru" timpal Sehun datar, Kyungsoo pun melewati mereka bertiga dengan santai tanpa menoleh kearahnya, "Mianhae, perbuatan si brengsek Kris merepotkan kau" jelas Luhan,

'_Kris? Jadi si Mafia itu Kris?'_ pikir Kyungsoo lebih keras, ia mengernyitkan dahi, lama-kelamaan ekspresinya kembali datar,

"Ya"

Panggilan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh ke belakang,

"Gomawo" kata Sehun dengan tampang angkuhnya,

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak menatap mereka datar, lalu mengangguk kecil,

"Ne"

Ia pun kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan mereka, sambil berpikir semua kata-kata mereka barusan,

Bisa saja kan?

Diantara mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continue it or nah?**

.

.

.

.

.

**Kalau yang minat dan review banyak, bakal aku lanjutin^^**

.

.

.

.

.

'**SALVAJE' berasal dari kata spanyol, yang berarti 'LIAR'.**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Younger line: Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kris, Xiumin.**

**Older line: Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Suho, Chen, Tao.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida, readers!**


	2. Friends

** SALVAJE**

**Main Cast: EXO**

**Side Cast: Otherly Kpopstars and OC, I guess.**

**Pair: Let's find out.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**Should've told you, this is boy x boy.**

**Don't like don't read, NO BASH, NO PLAGIARISM**

**Might be OOC, TYPO, NOT CLEAR AND ELSE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRIME 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jongin, aku masuk"

Namja berparas dingin itu memasang tampang kesalnya sembari membuka pintu kamar sepupu kesayangannya, ia kembali menutupnya seraya melemparkan pandangannya ke namja yang sedang duduk dikasur seperti biasa, senyum namja berkulit tan itu mengembang melihat kehadiran namja dingin tersebut,

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah pulang" Senyum Jongin,

Lelaki dingin yang masih dibalut dengan seragamnya, emosi marahnya semenjak kejadian saat ia mengetahui semuanya barusan makin melunjak, ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang menatap polos kearahnya, Kyungsoo berhenti tepat disamping kasur tersebut, "Mafia atau Yakuza?"

Kedua mata Jongin melebar, seketika wajahnya memucat mendengar perkatannya barusan, "Ap-Apa yang kau bicarakan.." katanya terbata-bata, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat selimut perlahan, ia terlihat ketakutan saat mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut barusan,

"Mafia atau Yakuza?" ulang Kyungsoo lagi, sepertinya ia benar-benar emosi sekarang, kedua tangannya ia kepalkan dan tatapan tajamnya ia kunci dikedua mata polos Jongin, "Katakan yang sebenarnya atau aku yang mencari tahu sendiri" ketusnya,

Jongin menggeleng pelan dengan wajah pucatnya, "Kita sudah ada perjanjian untuk tak membicarakan itu kan?" ujarnya ragu,

"Aku perlu tahu" ketus Kyungsoo lagi, lalu membungkuk sedikit, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin, "Dan kau HARUS memberitahunya" ia menekan sepatah kata tadi, Jongin mengerutkan dahi, ia terlihat takut dengan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang,

"Sekali lagi" suara serak Kyungsoo terdengar jelas,

Jongin memandang kearah lain, "Mafia," kata Kyungsoo, lalu berhenti sejenak, "Atau Yakuza?"

Beberapa detik terlewati dan sama sekali tak ada respon dari Jongin,

Kyungsoo berdiri seperti semula, "Terserah" ketusnya lalu membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauhi Jongin, namja Tan itu sontak menengok kearah Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan menjauhinya, "Ky-Kyungsoo! Tunggu!"

Tetapi namja yang dipanggilnya itu tak merespon apapun dan tetap berjalan menjauhinya, bertujuan ingin keluar dari kamarnya, "Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin panik,

"Kyungsoo!" suaranya sekarang agak gemetar, terdengar seperti ketakutan,

Tetapi namja dingin itu tak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun dan tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia agak menggeram kesal dan mulai meraih gagang pintu tersebut—

**BRUK!**

Seketika Kyungsoo yang ingin meraih gagang pintu barusan menoleh ke belakang, kedua matanya membulat saat melihat Kai kini jatuh dari kasur, kepalanya menunduk dan ia bertumpuh tangan, tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo menghampiri namja tan itu lalu duduk didepannya,

"Bodoh!" bentak Kyungsoo keras seraya menggenggam erat kedua lengan Jongin, "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Jongin menatap ke bawah kosong dan kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Karena kau akan meninggalkanku jadi.." lirihnya, nafas Kyungsoo barusan sempat terhenti sejenak, dan dengan pelan Jongin menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu Kyungsoo, "Jangan pergi"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan kau tahu itu" balas Kyungsoo langsung, sebelah tangannya mengelus sebelah pipi Jongin lembut, membuat namja tan itu perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sebelah mata telah membasahi pipinya, "Aku hanya emosi karena kau tak mau memberitahuku" "Itu karena berbahaya jika kau berhubungan dengan mereka!" kata Jongin kecewa,

Seketika pandangan Kyungsoo menjadi menyeramkan, "Kau meremehkanku, Kim Jongin?"

"A-Ani…" pandangnya kearah lain ketakutan, ia mengeratkan genggamannya dibahu Kyungsoo lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "A-Aku..H-Hanya tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi.."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lalu Jongin pun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya,

"Apalagi kau.." ucapnya pelan,

Namja dingin itu menggeleng dan mengacak-acak rambut Jongin, "..Aku tak semudah itu untuk mereka hancurkan" kata Kyungsoo, "Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku" ia melanjutkankan kata-katanya tadi,

"Ceritakan semuanya"

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya lagi dan mengatur nafasnya, menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo, namja dingin itu pun hanya mengelus punggung Jongin, "Biarkan aku membunuh mereka dan membuatmu aman"

"..M-Mereka.." gagap Jongin,

Dan Kyungsoo diam menunggu Jongin untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang 'tak pantas' " Ujar Jongin, Kyungsoo pun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti lalu mendorong Jongin pelan, melihat wajahnya yang kini terlihat lesu, tiba-tiba Jongin mengambil sebelah tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menaruhnya ke dada kanannya, "Mereka menyentuhku disini dengan keras"

Emosi Kyungsoo kembali muncul detik itu juga.

"Lalu disini" lanjut Jongin dengan menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo ke perutnya, "Dan.." lama-kelamaan tarikannya menurun, dan Kyungsoo menghentikannya, menatap Jongin yang kini mulai memandang Kyungsoo ketakutan,

Kyungsoo membuka kancing kemeja putih Jongin yang selalu ia kenakan satu-persatu, mencoba memastikan. Jongin pun hanya terdiam melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan, saat sudah terbuka, kemejanya agak merosot, memperlihatkan sebelah bahu Kai,

Yang penuh dengan bekas memar biru, dadanya juga ada beberapa goresan juga luka memar lagi, pinggangnya, perutnya,

Namja dingin itu langsung menarik Jongin ke pelukannya, memeluknya erat,

"..Jongin.." lirihnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jongin, "Cukup"

Kedua pipi lelaki tan itu sudah basah dan ia hanya menatap ke depan dengan kosong, Kyungsoo mengelus punggungnya, "Kau tak perlu menceritakan apapun lagi"

"Aku akan menemukan mereka" lanjut Kyungsoo, "Dan membunuh mereka"

Jongin pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo lalu menangis,

"Tunggu aku, Jongin"

* * *

**[ Esoknya, Lunch, 12.36 PM ]**

"Chanyeol"

Namja dingin barusan memanggil lelaki yang duduk disampingnya dengan ketus, ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke depan meja namja jangkung itu yang kini mendongak menatapnya, "Ne?" jawabnya, "Oh soal itu"

Chanyeol memasang tampang permohonan maafnya lalu menggeleng pelan, "Mian, aku belum mendapat banyak info" "Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan" ketus Kyungsoo seketika, itu agak membuat Chanyeol kaget lalu ia pun berdiri dari kursinya, Kyungsoo membalikkan badan,

"Ikut aku" Perintahnya, lalu mulau berjalan keluar dari kelas diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakang,

Mereka tiba ditempat kemarin mereka berbicara, halaman belakang sekolah dan berdiri disekitar tangga kecil tersebut, jarak antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berdiri agak jauh, Kyungsoo yang tadinya menaruh kedua tangan disakunya pun mengangkat sebelah tangan kanannya menunjuk Chanyeol,

"Kau" panggilnya dingin, "Berbohong padaku"

Lelaki jangkung yang berkacak itu melebarkan kedua matanya lalu kembali memasang tampang biasa, Kyungsoo menurunkan sebelah tangannya tersebut, "Kau adalah anak kepala kepolisian, pasti kau sebenarnya sudah tahu identitas Kris dan kakak beradik HunHan" jelasnya,

Chanyeol pun melirik kearah lain mendengar omongan Kyungsoo barusan, Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, "Kris yang dari Mafia juga HunHan kakak beradik dari Yakuza" katanya, "Benar kan?" ia pun berhenti tepat didepan namja jangkung itu,

"..Ne.." jawab Chanyeol pelan, ia menoleh ke Kyungsoo,

"Kau sangat peka, Kyung—" "Aku tidak bodoh" potong Kyungsoo datar, "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini sampai tak mau memberitahuku yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya, lalu ia menjilat bibirnya seraya memandang kearah lain, "Memang benar-benar disini tak ada yang bisa kupercaya"

"Bukan begitu" sahut Chanyeol tegas, "Jika kau masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka, hidupmu pun akan terancam" suara beratnya terdengar begitu jelas, "Aku sengaja pura-pura tak tahu juga demi membuatmu aman"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke namja dihadapannya lalu ujung bibirnya terangkat, "Aku tak perlu perlindungan darimu, Park Chanyeol" responnya malas, "Kita saja tidak begitu dekat dan baru kenal kemarin"

Angin disiang hari tersebut melewati mereka, menyapu poni mereka masing-masing, dan langit sepertinya sama dengan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang, memancarkan warna abu-abu gelapnya, "Kau tak perlu melakukan hal yang berlebihan—Oh" ia berhenti sejenak karena terpikir sesuatu tiba-tiba, "Sebenarnya dari awal kau sudah tahu aku akan masuk ke Jongsuk High?" pertanyaannya membuat Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya,

"Apa ayahku meminta tolong kau untuk melindungiku?" tanyanya lagi dengan seringaiannya, "Jangan diam" tambahnya kesal, "Bicaralah"

Namja jangkung itu pun dengan perlahan membuka bibirnya, "Iya"

Kyungsoo menggertakan giginya lalu membuang muka,

"Tapi disisi lain, aku memang ingin melindungimu" lanjut Chanyeol tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo pun kembali menoleh kearahnya, "Bodoh" ketusnya, "Aku akan melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan" ucapnya lantang, "Jangan mengikut campuri urusan yang bukan urusanmu"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku akan menjebak mereka" jawab Kyungsoo seketika, "Mendekati mereka lalu menghancurkan mereka" "Kau gila" respon Chanyeol sambil menatapnya tak percaya, Kyungsoo pun hanya mengangguk, "Memang" balasnya, "Jika itu karena Jongin, aku akan melakukan apapun"

"Jangan bercanda" sahut Chanyeol langsung, Kyungsoo pun menatap Chanyeol serius, "Memangnya ini kelihatan lucu bagimu?"

"Tidak kan?" alisnya terangkat sebelah,

Namja jangkung tersebut mengigit bibir bawahnya tak tahu harus bicara apa, Kyungsoo melewati namja itu, "Ku ulang sekali lagi" ujarnya,

"Jangan ikut campuri urusanku"

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseo"

Sapa Kyungsoo yang kini berada didepan meja Sehun setelah jam pulang sekolah, memang pada saat bel usai sekolah tadi ia langsung beres-beres dan jalan keluar kelas untuk menghampiri kelas X-2, kelas Sehun, ia mengetahuinya sekedar mencari info, makanya kini ia berdiri didepan meja Sehun,

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo heran, kedua tangannya masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya, ia pun berdiri setelah selesai membereskannya, "Nugu? Ah, si anak baru"

"Aku sudah menolong temanmu kemarin" ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya, "He? Oh kau mau imbalannya?" tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya, "Baiklah, berapa?" "Jadikan aku temanmu" respon Kyungsoo cepat,

Namja berambut abu-abu tersebut menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan kaget, "Mwo?"

"Jadikan aku temanmu" ulang namja berparas dingin itu datar, sedangkan Sehun mencoba meyakinkan kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan, "Teman?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk biasa, "Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Sehun, dan kau akan memanggilku Kyungsoo" jelasnya, Sehun membenarkan pegangan tasnya dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Kyungsoo, "Darimana kau tahu nama—" "Kau populer" potong Kyungsoo, Sehun pun menghela napas, "Kau sudah lihat kejadiannya kemarin kan?" tanyanya, "Temanku saja nyaris dibunuh" lanjut Sehun,

Kejadian tentang Yeoreum kemarin pulang sekolah itu pun muncul.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Sehun seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya, Kyungsoo pun mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin"

"Tapi apa salahnya kau dan aku berteman?" tanya Kyungsoo, Sehun memandang kearah lain dengan malas, "Kau aneh" "Aku tahu" sahut Kyungsoo, "Dan aku lapar" katanya lagi, "Kita harus makan"

Sehun memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Tapi aku ada urusan dengan kakakku"

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu memandang Sehun datar, "Jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak ada teman dan hanya menempel dengan kakakmu?" tanyanya, "Temanmu takut akan dirimu?"

Lelaki berkulit putih susu dengan rambut abu-abunya tersebut hanya mengangguk kecil, "Ne, maka dari itu kau harus—" "Bagaimana kalau ddeokboki? Kemarin aku sudah makan itu, tapi aku masih mau lagi" potong Kyungsoo lagi sembari membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas,

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan heran, "Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana?" tanya Kyungsoo,"Kau jadi atau tidak?" "Biarkan aku mengabari kakakku terlebih dahulu" respon Sehun seketika, lalu mengeluarkan handphone dari saku blazernya, mengetik sesuatu,

Kyungsoo pun menggeser pintu kelas tersebut lalu menengok kearah Sehun, "Sudah?"

Jawaban Sehun hanya sebuah anggukan kecil, mereka berdua pun pulang sekolah bersama, walau keadaan masih canggung, sampai-sampai perjalanan mereka jalan saja hening, Kyungsoo tak begitu peduli, sedangkan Sehun bingung harus berbicara apa, setibanya mereka tiba dikedai ddeokboki, Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun makan bersama disana sampai mereka sama-sama menyelesaikan santapannya,

"Kau suka beli ddeokboki disini?" tanya Sehun sambil membayar ddeokboki tersebut diikuti oleh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk pelan, "Mm"

"Enak kan?" tolehnya kearah Sehun yang mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu kembali menatapnya biasa, "Lumayan" "Bukan lumayan, tapi itu memang enak" kata Kyungsoo lagi, mereka berdua kembali berjalan bersama, "Hei, sepertinya habis ini kau tak perlu—" "Jalan denganmu?" potong Kyungsoo, Sehun menjilat bibirnya,

Kyungsoo pun menengok sedikit ke namja yang berjalan disampingnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku—" "Berbahaya. Ne, aku tahu" potong Kyungsoo lagi, Sehun pun menghela napasnya, pandnagan Kyungsoo terhenti ke suatu mobil es krim keliling yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka, "Es krim" celetuk Kyungsoo seketika, "Aku perlu membelikan itu untuk sepupuku, kajja" kata Kyungsoo seraya menarik lengan Sehun, namja bersurai abu-abu itu hanya menatapnya malas, "Aish jinjja"

"Kau tidak membelikannya untuk kakakmu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat tiba didepan mobil es krim keliling itu, "Apa itu harus?" "Harus" jawab Kyungsoo, "Hmm..Baiklah" jawab Sehun, Kyungsoo yang daritadi memandang Sehun pun tiba-tiba mendapati pandangan yang tak mengenakkan,

"Sehun" panggil Kyungsoo, Sehun yang sedang memilih rasa es krim tersebut melirik Kyungsoo malas, "Mwo?" "Kenapa orang-orang itu melihat kita daritadi?" tunjuk Kyungsoo ke beberapa pria yang agak jauh dari mereka dengan pakaian formal seperti para pria yang mengejar Yeoreum waktu itu melihat ke posisi dimana Sehun dan Kyungsoo berdiri,

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik lengan Kyungsoo, "Ppali, kita harus lari" tegasnya seraya berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat, "Sekarang" lanjut pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu kemudian mereka berdua berlari dengan cepat, Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah tahu situasi ini hanya menengok ke Sehun sambil berlari lalu kembali menatap ke depan,

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang sedikit, ternyata para pria menyeramkan barusan mengejar mereka, genggaman Sehun yang tadinya berada di lengan Kyungsoo, lama-kelamaan jatuh ke tangan Kyungsoo, Sehun pun seketika menggenggam erat tangannya, yang dibalas pula oleh Kyungsoo,

Kedua pria it uterus berlari sampai akhirnya mereka tiba didalam gedung tua, Sehun mendorong Kyungsoo dibalik tiang untuk bersembunyi, Kyungsoo bertampang datar menatap Sehun yang sudah berkeringat dingin dengan wajah paniknya, "Diam disini" perintah Sehun, "Jangan kemana-mana"

Sehun pun pergi dari hadapannya,

Sedangkan Kyungsoo menyandar ditiang tersebut, mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari hebat barusan, tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara pukulan, tendangan juga erangan,

Kedua mata Kyungsoo ia pejamkan, lalu ia mendecak kecil, memilih untuk pergi dari tiang tersebut, baru beberapa langkah darisana, terlihat Sehun yang sudah terkulai duduk menyandar di dinding dengan wajah memarnya juga sebelah kaki yang terluka,

Para pria itu curang, mereka menggunakan benda-benda tajam.

"Sehun"

Panggilan Kyungsoo yang terdengar datar itu membuat mereka semua menoleh, Sehun pun terbatuk-batuk seraya menengok ke Kyungsoo, kedua matanya melebar,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya, "Kau akan terluka!" ia berusaha merangkak menghampiri Kyungsoo, tetapi ditendang oleh salah satu pria tersebut, membuat urat emosi Kyungsoo putus seketika, "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku temanmu?" ucap namja dingin itu,

Sehun yang terkulai lemah hanya dapat memasang tampang tak berdayanya, tak tahu harus apa.

Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan ke para pria tersebut, "Apa ini anak buah Kris lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menggulung kedua lengan baju secara bergantian,

"Menyusahkan"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.."

Ucap Sehun yang kini ditarik pelan oleh Kyungsoo, lelaki dingin tersebut menaruh lengan Sehun untuk melingkari lehernya, sedangkan tangannya satu lagi menyentuh belakang pinggang Sehun,

"Membantumu berdiri" jawab Kyungsoo datar, ia pun melirik kearah Sehun yang sedang menahan luka-luka memarnya, "Memangnya kelihatan seperti apa?"

Namja bersurai abu-abu itu pun mulai berjalan pelan dengan dibantu oleh Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung tua tersebut, Sehun menghela napasnya kesakitan, "Kenapa kau tak..Lari? Seperti yang lain.." "Yah, jangan samakan aku dengan mereka" balas Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Sehun,

"Jangan bicara bodoh" ketus Sehun, "Kau main-main denganku"

Kyungsoo pun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, pandangan Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi menatap ke depan, menemukan sesosok lelaki yang sedang berlari kecil kearah mereka,

Lelaki berparas dingin itu hanya menatap sosok itu biasa, "Itu kakakmu"

"Sehun!" panggil lelaki manis itu, ia mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka lalu menarik lengan Sehun dari Kyungsoo, Luhan menengok ke Kyungsoo sinis, "Tch, kau juga! Ikut masuk ke mobil!"

Apa boleh buat, mau tak mau Kyungsoo pun ikut dengan mereka berdua, hal ini cukup membuat Kyungsoo lebih semangat, karena dia akan tahu letak dimana Sehun tinggal yang berarti keluarga Yakuza, ia dapat melihat kediamannya, jadi ia pun ikut dengan HunHan bersaudara tersebut,

Butuh belasan menit sampai akhirnya sampai ditujuan,

Saat Kyungsoo turun dari mobil sambil membantu Sehun untuk berjalan dengan Luhan, mereka pun memasuki kediaman rumah ala korea yang sangat luas itu, penuh dengan orang-orang menyeramkan dengan badan yang besar, Kyungsoo yakin itu anak buah dari keluarga Yakuza ini, salah satu pria berbadan besar dengan yukata merah tuanya datang menghampiri kami dengan panik, "Bos! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Bos! Bos! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya pria berbadan kecil satu lagi dengan wajah menyeramkannya menatap Sehun, sepanjang perjalanan masuk ke dalam rumah sampai tiba dikamar Sehun pun, Kyungsoo ditatap habis-habisan oleh para anak buahnya, tapi Kyungsoo tak begitu peduli, Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lehernya barusan lalu menoleh ke Kyungsoo, "Jaga Sehun"

"Arraseo" angguk Kyungsoo seraya membukakan pintu kamar Sehun, masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya kembali,membawa Sehun ke kasurnya,

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo mencoba membantu Sehun untuk duduk, "Duduklah" kata Kyungsoo, ia menatap Sehun datar, "Dimana kotak P3K?"

"Laci kedua" jawabnya sembari menunjuk sebuah lemari kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti lalu menghampiri lemari kecil tersebut, membuka laci kedua dan mengambil kotak P3K, membawanya kemudian membuka kotak itu,

Kyungsoo pun mengobati sebelah kaki Sehun yang berdarah barusan, Sehun pun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesakitan dengan sebelah mata tertutup, "Diam dan tahan" ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, Sehun pun memejamkan kedua matanya, namja berparas dingin tersebut akhirnya selesai memperban luka Sehun, "Sudah selesai"

Kemudian ia berdiri dari tadi ia bertumpuh kaki untuk mengobati Sehun, dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya diposisinya, terlihat banyak poster pemain bola menempel di dindingnya, juga banyak berbagai piala dan piagam sepak bola dalam lemari kacanya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke Sehun, mendekti wajahnya, dan mengobati luka-luka memar diwajahnya,

Sehun yang agak kaget hanya memandang kearah lain sembari diam membisu, beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo selesai, ia mengambil tas ranselnya lalu mundur beberapa langkah sambil membawa kotak P3K itu kembali ke tempatnya,

"Kakakmu sepertinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam" ujar Kyungsoo lagi yang kini sedang menutup pintu lemari kecil tersebut tanpa menatap Sehun, "Istirahatlah dan jangan banyak gerak" nasehatnya, Sehun yang masih duduk ditepi kasur tersebut mengangkat kedua alisnya,

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu membenarkan pegangan tas ranselnya, "Aku pamit dulu"

"Kyungsoo" panggilan Sehun membuat namja dingin itu menoleh kearahnya, Sehun pun memasang tampang serius,

"Jangan pergi"

Perkataan Sehun barusan sedikit membuat kedua mata Kyungsoo melebar, mengingatkan perkataan Jongin kemarin..

'_Jangan pergi'_

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Sehun, "Baiklah"

Lelaki berambut keabu-abuan itu pun menundukkan kepalanya malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang bersemu merah, tak percaya kata-katanya barusan yang ia lontarkan pula, Kyungsoo agak membungkuk untuk menggenggam pelan kedua kakinya,

"Angkat kakimu" perintah Kyungsoo, Sehun pun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihatnya, lalu melakukan apa yang ia katakana barusan, ia mengangkat kakinya keatas kasur, "Luruskan" kata Kyungsoo lagi, Sehun pun meluruskan kakinya perlahan,

Pandangan Kyungsoo terlemper ke dinding yang dipenuhi oleh banyak poster bermacam pemain bola tersebut, "Apa kau suka bermain bola?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, Sehun yang masih tak menatapnya hanya mengelus-elus kedua kakinya, "Aku dan kakakku sangat menyukainya"

"Sepertinya kau sangat akrab dengannya" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mulai menaruh kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Karena ia satu-satunya orang yang dekat sekali denganku"

Namja bersurai abu-abu itu lama-kelamaan bertampang datar, lalu menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang masih menatap dinding-dinding kamarnya, "Mian" kata Sehun, Kyungsoo menengok kearahnya, pandangan Sehun yang bertemu dengannya pun sontak terlempar kearah lain,"Sudah menyeretmu pula ke dalam situasi yang berbahaya tadi"

"Gwenchana" respin Kyungsoo,

Sehun pun berdehem dan masih tak mau menatapnya, "Dan terima kasih" "Xiao Sehun, kau memerah" ucapan Kyungsoo membuat namja berambut keabu-abuan itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan pandangan tak percaya, kedua pipinya memunculkan semburat merah,

"A-Aku tidak memerah!" balasnya kesal, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil, "Begitu ya"

**CKLEK.**

"Sehun"

Terlihat seorang namja cantik dengan balutan pakaian santainya membawa nampan dengan hidangan lezat diatasnya, ia pun menghampiri meja kecil disebelah kasur Sehun lalu menaruhnya diatas sana, Kyungsoo membalikkan badan lalu menatapnya datar, namja cantik itu menengok kepadanya dan memandangnya sebentar, kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke Sehun,

"Lu-Luhan" panggil Sehun yang menatap kakaknya itu, "Mian, aku dan Sehun perlu membicarakan sesuatu yang penting" toleh Luhan ke Kyungsoo, namja dingin tersebut hanya mengangguk pendek, "Tidak apa, aku akan pulang saja" ucapnya lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian menengok ke Sehun, "Sampai jumpa besok, Sehun"

Ia pun melewati Luhan dengan santainya menuju pintu kamar Sehun,

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo" perkataan Sehun membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti lalu menoleh kearahnya, ia tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun sudah bertampang menyesal, Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar Sehun kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, ia berjalan sendiri sembari merasakan pandangan menyeramkan dari para anak buah yakuza tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari kediaman Xiao,

"Tuan muda yang agak menyusahkan, hem" Ia berjalan melewati trotoar kecil sembari menatap kosong ke depan, masih memikirkan strategi selanjutnya, pandangan Kyungsoo terhenti diikuti langkahnya karena menemukan sesosok pria jangkung menyandar didinding sembari menatap layar handphone-nya tak jauh dari letak Kyungsoo berdiri, "Hng?"

Pandangan Kyungsoo yang tadi menggambarkan penasaran, seketika menghilang dan kembali datar saat tahu siapa pria tersebut, dengan santai ia pun berjalan menghampirinya,

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Namja jangkung itu langsung menoleh kearahnya, "Kyungsoo?!" kagetnya seraya menaruh kembali handphone-nya ke saku hoodie yang ia kenakan, raut wajahnya terlihat panik, Kyungsoo menyipitkan kedua matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Wajahmu terlihat tak mengenakkan" "Ah kau lagi, kau lagi, aku bosan melihatmu" decak Kris yang membuang muka,

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Apa boleh buat, aku dan kau satu sekolah, apalagi kita sekelas dan duduk bersebelah" jelasnya, lalu ia menunjuk pelan kearah sebelah dada Kris, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa pindah sekolah" perkataan Kyungsoo tersebut membuat Kris melihatnya jijik, "Bawel" ketusnya lalu mendorong dia ke samping agar tak menghalangi jalannya, "Minggir"

"Kau mau kemana" tanya Kyungsoo kepada namja jangkung yang telah melewatinya itu, Kris pun berhenti berjalan, lelaki dingin tersebut menengok kearah Kris, "Apa kau mau mengganggu Sehun?"

Kris menjilat bibirnya lalu membalikkan badannya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengejek, "Apa urusanmu? Kau pacarnya?" "Temannya" jawab Kyungsoo, Kris memberi seringaiannya, "Hah? Sehun punya teman?" "Memangnya kau sendiri punya teman?" tanya namja dingin tersebut, Kris hanya tertawa bangga,

"Tentu—" "Bukannya lebih tepat pengikut?" potong Kyungsoo, Kris pun melotot menatapnya tak percaya kemudian menarik kerah Kyungsoo keras, membuat wajah mereka masing-masing begitu dekat, "Brengsek—"

"Aku bisa menjadi temanmu kalau kau mau" kata namja berambut hitam pekat itu, Kris menatapnya terheran-heran, menganggap namja ini begitu aneh, Kyungsoo masih saja bertampang biasa, tak menunjukkan ketakutannya kepada Kris sama sekali,

Kris melepaskan tarikannya dengan kasar membuat Kyungsoo terdorong ke belakang, "Mwo?" tanya Kris tak percaya, Kyungsoo diam sejenak lalu mulai membuka mulutnya lagi, "Aku bisa menjadi temanmu kalau kau mau"

"Yang benar saja" desis Kris kesal memandang kearah lain, ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang dihadapannya dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Dengan kurcaci seperti kau?" "Tapi jika kau memanfaatkanku sebagai perantara kejahatan kau ke Sehun, aku tak segan-segan mematahkan hidungmu" balas Kyungsoo, Kris mendecak, "Tch, aku tak perlu bantuan siapapun untuk berbuat jahat padanya" "Wah" ujar Kyungsoo datar,

"Kau sama dengan Sehun ternyata"

Kris menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Wae?" "Kalian berdua sama-sama kesepian" jawab Kyungsoo, "Padahal kalau kalian bisa mengerti satu sama lain, kalian bisa saja bersahabat dekat"

"DIAM!" bentak Kris keras reflek melayangkan pukulan kearah Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo sigap mencegahnya dengan sebelah tangan, mata mereka bertemu, yang satu mempunyai aura dingin, yang satunya lagi mempunyai aura panas, pandangan Kyungsoo terlempar ke tangan Kris yang ditahan olehnya, memperlihatkan luka goresan dipergelangannya, "Ini kenapa?"

"Lepas!" Kris menepis tangannya tersebut, Kyungsoo pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sangat keras kepala, Kris" tuturnya datar, Kris pun menyentuh tangan yang tadi dicegat oleh Kyungsoo sembari menatapnya kesal, kini Kyungsoo membuka tasnya mencari sesuatu, "Sepertinya tadi aku ada hansaplas" katanya, "Ah ini" tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah hansaplas cokelat,

Membukanya dan menarik tangan Kris seketika lalu menaruh hansaplas tersebut tepat di luka pergelangan tangan Kris tadi, "Lain kali hati-hatilah" kata Kyungsoo, kedua mata Kris membulat melihat apa yang sudah Kyungsoo lakukan dengan berani, Kyungsoo melepaskan genggamannya, "Aku duluan ya"

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kris mengernyitkan dahi, Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap namja didepannya tersebut, "Tentu saja pulang" jawabnya,

Pandangan Kris perlahan terlempar kearah lain dengan ragu, membuat Kyungsoo cukup penasaran, mulut Kris dengan pelan pun mulai terbuka,"M-Mau ku..Ku.." "Antar? Kris, kau mau mengantarkanku?" Kyungsoo yang memotong perkataan Kris barusan membuatnya menoleh ke Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah kesal, "TIDAK!"

"Oh, begitu" angguk Kyungsoo mengerti lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi menjauhi namja jangkung yang kini bengong melihat punggung Kyungsoo, ia mendecak kecil lalu berlari kecil masuk ke dalam mobil sedan merah tuanya tersebut,

Namja berparas dingin itu masih berjalan sembari menatap ke depan dengan datar, sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara mobil yang lama-kelamaan mendekatinya, ia pun menoleh ke samping, mendapatkan sebuah mobil sedan merah tua tersebut berjalan pelan tepat disampingnya, jendela mobil tersebut terbuka perlahan,

Terlihat Kris yang sedang menyetir menatap Kyungsoo kesal, "Masuk!"

Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak, kemudian ia pun menurut dan masuk ke kursi depan sebelah Kris, mobil itu kembali berjalan, Kyungsoo menoleh ke Kris yang masih serius menyetir, "Kunyalakan radio ya" "Terserah" balas Kris malas, Kyungsoo pun menyalakan radio tersebut, dan pas sekali lagu jepang dimainkan diradio itu, Kris mendecak kecil, "Tch, bahasa apa ini" "Bahasa Jepang. Utada Hikaru, First Love" jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Kris melirik sedikit, "Kau suka lagu ini?"

"Aku hanya suka musik" kata Kyungsoo yang kini menatap ke luar jendela, "Kau pernah mempunyai cinta pertama, Kris?"

**CKIT**

Mobilnya pun tiba-tiba berhenti, Kyungsoo menoleh ke Kris yang sekarang bertampang datar setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo barusan, Kyungsoo memandangnya heran, "Ada apa?" "Tidak" jawab Kris, ia pun kembali menyetir mobilnya,

Kris berdehem, "Euhm, Tidak pernah, kenapa?" "Sama denganku, aku juga"

Mata Kris melirik Kyungsoo setelah namja dingin itu menjawabnya, Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke luar jendela, "Aku tak terlalu paham soal cinta"

"Tapi kalau dilihat, kau populer kan? Pasti sering mendapat pernyataan cinta bukan?" tanya Kris dengan seringaiannya, Kyungsoo menengok kearahnya, "Itu kau, bukan aku""Walau aku mendapat banyak pernyataan dari mereka, aku tak pernah menerimanya" penjelasan Kris membuat Kyungsoo agak penasaran, "Wae?" "Karena aku tak mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap mereka"

Bahu Kyungsoo pun terangkat, "Kalau begitu sayang sekali ya"

"Kukira kau semacam tipe playboy—" "Mworago?" potong Kris kesal,

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tapi kadang.." ucapnya pelan, "Aku ingin mencoba jatuh cinta" jelas Kyungsoo, "Sekali saja"

Namja yang sedang menyetir itu menghela napasnya, "Jika kau sudah kena, susah untuk kembali ke semula" "Ah berarti kau pernah mengalaminya" balas Kyungsoo, Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan bodoh" ujarnya, "Kebanyakan orang pasti begitu"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya datar tanpa merespon apa-apa, lalu memberitahu dimana rumahnya kemudian kembali menatap ke luar jendela, belasan menit terlewati, sampai mereka tiba didepan gerbang besar milik kediaman Do, "Ini rumahmu?" tanya Kris yang menghentikan mobilnya,

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kris datar sembari melepaskan seatbelt yang ia kenakan barusan, "Ne, memangnya kenapa?" "Ani" Kris membuang mukanya, Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya dan keluar dari mobil tersebut, menutup pintunya, ia mengetuk jendela mobilnya, Kris yang memandangnya dari balik jendela itu menurunkan jendela mobilnya itu,

"Gomawo, Kris" senyum Kyungsoo kecil,

Kris terpaku seketika, dan namja dingin itu membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam gerbang tersebut diiringi penjaga yang berada disana, Kris membuang mukanya dan menatap pergelangan tangan yang Kyungsoo balut hansaplas tadi,

Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya seraya mengangkatnya pula, memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, ada teman anda yang menunggu diruang tamu"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja ganti baju menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya, menghampiri pintu tersebut lalu membukakan pintunya, terlihat seorang penjaga tampan tersebut yang biasa dipanggil Minhyuk membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian kembali berdiri seperti semula, "Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Ia bilang ia teman sekelas anda,

Park Chanyeol"

Penjelasan Minhyuk membuat kedua alis Kyungsoo terangkat, kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti, namja itu pun melewati Minhyuk dan berjalan menuju tangga lalu menuruninya, terlihat seorang namja nan tampan sedang menunggunya diruang tamu, para maid seperti sedang berbisik-bisik terkagum-kagum melihat keberadaan namja tersebut,

Kyungsoo menghampirinya, "Oh, selamat malam"

Chanyeol pun langsung menoleh, "Mian, mengganggumu semalam ini" katanya sembari berdiri dari sofa berwarna greenta tersebut, ia melihat sekeliling lalu pandangannya terhenti tepat di wajah Kyungsoo, "Bisakah kita berbicara dikamarmu saja?"

"Boleh" jawab Kyungsoo, namja berparas dingin itu pun mengantarkannya ke kamar, mengunci pintu tersebut dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk disofa kecil biru dongker miliknya, tapi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan, dan Kyungsoo yang tak peduli menghampiri kasurnya dan duduk ditepi kasur, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya dan menatap Kyungsoo kesal, "Kau baru saja menyeret dirimu sendiri ke dalam lubang berbahaya" "Biar kutebak" sontak Kyungsoo berbicara, "Seharian setelah ku pulang tadi, kau menguntitku?"

Namja jangkung itu menutup mulutnya rapat setelah mendengar tebakan Kyungsoo barusan, Kyungsoo mendecak kecil lalu membuang muka, "Kubilang jangan mengikut campuri urusanku" "Kyungsoo, kau baru berhadapan dengan kedua keluarga besar" jelas Chanyeol, "Dari Mafia dan Yakuza" "Iya, aku tahu" balas Kyungsoo datar,

Chanyeol menggeram kesal lalu menghampirinya, "Kau bisa terbunuh!" "Jika itu untuk Jongin, aku tak keberatan" kata Kyungsoo lagi tanpa menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun mengernyitkan dahinya, "..Kau tidak boleh seperti ini.."

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Chanyeol menarik bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo agak kaget dan menoleh kearahnya, wajah mereka kini sangat teramat dekat, pandangan intens Chanyeol pun terkunci dimata bulat Kyungsoo, "Sepupumu juga pasti sangat khawatir" lirih Chanyeol,

"Chanyeol"

Panggilannya membuat pandangan Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi khawatir, "Ada apa?"

"Dadaku panas" jelas Kyungsoo seraya perlahan menatap kebawah dan menyentuh sebelah dada kirinya, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya,"Panas?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran,

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Degupan jantung Kyungsoo makin lama makin hebat setelah mendengar suara berat Chanyeol itu, "Sakit"

Chanyeol yang baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo lalu mundur ke belakang, "Oh Mian!" ucapnya panik lalu membalikkan badannya, "Akan kupanggilkan pelayanmu—"

**GREP**

Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo menahan ujung jaket Chanyeol lalu menariknya sedikit, Chanyeol yang membulatkan kedua matanya itu, menengok sedikit ke belakang, terlihat kini Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam ujung jaketnya juga sebelah tangannya yang menyentuh dada kirinya sendiri,

"Jangan pergi"

Chanyeol pun menatak Kyungsoo khawatir, "Kyungsoo?" panggilnya lalu kembali menghadap Kyungsoo dan duduk bertumpuh kaki dihadapannya, wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk tersebut pun terlihat oleh Chanyeol, "Hei, kau dengar aku kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan khawatir, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu ke dalam hal-hal yang buruk"

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol datar, "Kau baru saja men-cap mereka sebagai orang terburuk"

"Bukan begitu" balas namja jangkung itu, Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Chanyeol, kau sama saja yang lain" ketusnya, "Kau mendiskriminasikan mereka"

"Tanpa kau tak tahu mereka sebenarnya" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi, "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik" penjelasan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol agak heran, "Jadi kau tidak berniat—" "Itulah menjadi kesempatan yang pas untuk lebih membodohi mereka" potong Kyungsoo seraya melirik kearah lain, "Kau jahat sekali" ujar Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pun kembali menatapnya intens, "Mereka lebih kejam" "Kau tak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya—" "Aku akan tahu" potong namja berparas dingin itu,

"Dan aku—"

"Akan membunuhnya" kali ini Chanyeol yang memotong perkataan Kyungsoo, "Ne, aku juga tahu" katanya dengan senyum dikulumnya, degupan kencang jantung Kyungsoo itu kembali muncul, "Chanyeol" lirihnya,

Chanyeol menyentuh sebelah bahu Kyungsoo, memandangnya cemas, "Wae?" tanyanya, "Sakit sekali?" "Mm" angguk Kyungsoo pendek, "Tarik nafasmu" kata Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat lagi, "Mm"

Ia pun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya berkali-kali, Chanyeol yang memandangnya cemas itu lama-kelamaan kaget, "Sudah agak baikan—Omo, wajahmu memerah" ujarnya lagi makin cemas, ia pun mulai berdiri, "Aku harus—"

"Kubilang jangan pergi" potong Kyungsoo datar, "Ini penyakit yang harus kukontrol dengan emosiku sendiri"

Penjelasan Kyungsoo yang tidak begitu dimengerti olehnya, Chanyeol pun hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu membungkukkan badannya, membuat wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo, "Hei Kyungsoo" panggilan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu, "Biarkan aku melindungimu"

Untuk beberapa detik, napas dan saraf Kyungsoo barusan terhenti.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa mengatur nafasmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan mengelus sebelah bahu Kyungsoo khawatir,

Kedua mata Kyungsoo menatap wajah namja jangkung itu dalam, "Park Chanyeol"

"Ne?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit,

"Sepertinya aku—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Baru saja jatuh cinta padamu'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseo!**

**Ada yang nanyain bakal ada pairing apa aja—**

**Chansoo, Kaisoo, Krisoo, Hunsoo,**

**BUT!**

**Jangan langsung nebak seenak kalian, ada hal yang bakal lebih 'Wah' kalau kalian ngikutin cerita ini lebih lanjut,**

**Um, soal typo atau nggak jelasnya maafin gue ya, manusia nggak ada yang sempurna dan kalian tau itu^^**

**Dan soal kalian meminta untuk apdet lebih cepat, gue usahain, tapi tolong hargain otak gue juga buat mencari banyak ide, karena bikin cerita selain asik tapi juga rempong, Arraseo?**

**Makasih yang udah review! Terus pantengin ya chagi!**

**Saranghae!**


	3. Treasure?

** SALVAJE**

**Main Cast: EXO**

**Side Cast: Otherly Kpopstars and OC, I guess.**

**Pair: Let's find out.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**Should've told you, this is boy x boy.**

**Don't like don't read, NO BASH, NO PLAGIARISM**

**Might be OOC, TYPO, NOT CLEAR AND ELSE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRIME 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari itu masih sebuah kejadian bagaikan Kyungsoo melihat bintang jatuh yang indah, sehingga ia harus meminta permohonan didetik itu juga, seperti hal yang yang ia alami sekarang, ia rasa bintang jatuh tersebut sudah ada didepannya, membuatnya ingin menarik orang tersebut lalu mendekap seerat mungkin,

Kedua mata Kyungsoo menatap mata Chanyeol dengan intens, deru nafasnya tak beraturan, semburat merah dikedua pipinya juga muncul begitu saja, Chanyeol yang sedaritadi mengelus sebelah bahu Kyungsoo hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menatap Kyungsoo heran,

Kyungsoo menarik nafas berat, "Sepertinya aku—"

Namja jangkung dihadapannya menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya karena begitu penasaran, Kyungsoo pun membuang muka, "Punya penyakit jantung" "MWO?!" Chanyeol melotot dan berdiri celngak-celinguk langsung, "PE-PE—HMPFT!" mulutnya seketika ditutup oleh Kyungsoo yang menatapnya datar, "Sssssh, aku baik-baik saja" senyumnya lemah, lalu Chanyeol yang membulatkan kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo pun mengangguk pelan,

Kyungsoo pun perlahan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mulut Chanyeol, dan kembali duduk ditepi kasur, namja jangkung tersebut mengelus tengkuknya canggung, lalu Kyungsoo melirik kearahnya sedikit, "Um, aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan barusan" ujarnya, Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo dengan penasaran, Kyungsoo pun berdehem kecil, "Itu terserah kau saja"

"Jadi aku boleh melindungimu?" tanya Chanyeol seketika dengan nada yang cukup senang, ia tersenyum memperlihatkan jejeran gigi putihnya, Kyungsoo pun membuang muka yang memerah itu dengan anggukan pelan, "Ne, itu hakmu" jawab Kyungsoo datar,

Chanyeol pun tertawa senang lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo, membuat wajah mereka bertemu walaupun dengan jarak cukup jauh, tetapi itu sudah membuat degupan jantung Kyungsoo, ia saja tak percaya kalau ia baru saja jatuh cinta kepada namja yang kemarin ia temui,

Namja jangkung tersebut mengangkat bahunya dengan senyum lembut,

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya"

* * *

**[ Esoknya ]**

Jihyo sonsaengnim yang mengajar matematika pun masih bersikeras untuk menulis beberapa rumus dipapan putihnya, ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat beberapa murid yang masih mau belajar seperti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, mereka berdua masih mau mencatat dari materi yang diberikan Jihyo sonsaengnim dipapan tulis, bedanya, Chanyeol mencatat dengan cengiran aneh dibibirnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah cueknya dan malas, hanya saja, ia tetap mencatatnya,

Beda dengan Kris yang sekarang tidur,

Jihyo sonsaengnim menghela napas lalu melihat sekeliling kelas, "Jadi belajarlah yang giat untuk ujian tengah semester dua minggu ke depan, Arraseo?" tegasnya sambil menunjuk ke muridnya masing-masing,

"Aaaaah" serentak semua malas seisi murid kelas, kecuali Chanyeol, Kris dan Kyungsoo,

**KRIIIIING**

Bel usai jam sekolah pun berbunyi, Jihyo sonsaengnim berjalan ke mejanya sambil merapikan beberapa buku juga dokumen miliknya, "Baiklah, sampai sini saja" ucapnya, ia terlihat seperti buru-buru akan sesuatu lalu langsung keluar dari kelas, Kyungsoo yang sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya mengernyitkan dahi melihat gurunya yang kepanikan seperti itu keluar kelas, lalu menghela napas, ia memasukkan kembali buku-buku tersebut ke tasnya, "Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" suara serak-serak berat itu membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja jangkung yang sudah dihadapannya sambil berdiri menggenggam tas ransel hitamnya, Kyungsoo pun hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entah, ada apa?" "Bagaimana kalau belajar dirumahku?" tawar Chanyeol senang,

"Ide bagus" angguk Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecil lalu berdiri dari kursinya, pria blonde yang tak kalah jangkungnya dari Chanyeol pula tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo,

"Ya"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun menoleh kearahnya, Kyungsoo menatapnya datar, "Ada apa, Kris?" tanyanya, Kris menggaruk tengkuk seraya melirik kearah lain dengan canggung, "Aku, juga ingin ikut" ucapannya membuat kedua mata Chanyeol membulat, Kyungsoo pun melirik ke Chanyeol, "Bagaimana, Chanyeol?" "Tentu saja boleh" angguk Chanyeol, kemudian ia memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana, "Ah kau biasa berangkat dan pulang dengan mobilmu sendiri kan? Aku dan Kyungsoo selalu menggunakan bus—" "Aku akan mengantarkan kalian, kau hanya perlu menunjukkan jalan" potong Kris dengan suara beratnya,

"Arraseo" senyum Chanyeol, kedua mata Kris yang tadinya menatap Chanyeol pun perlahan melirik Kyungsoo, kemudian serasa ia ditatap seseorang, ia pun melempar pandangannya ke pintu kelas yang sudah digeser terbuka, seorang namja berkulit putih susu dengan wajah sangarnya itu menatap tajam si Kris, kedua bola mata Kris melebar, sehingga Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi menatapnya pula pun mengikuti arah pandang Kris, dan mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Ah, Sehun"

Sehun pun menghampiri mereke bertiga dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Kris, mereka berdua saling berpandangan intens, "KAU!" serentak mereka berdua kesal, Chanyeol menghela napas malas, "Hei, hei" panggilnya, "Kelas baru saja selesai" laj=njut Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan, Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke Sehun, "Ada apa, Sehun?" "Tch" decak Sehun yang melirik Kyungsoo itu, "Aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu untuk—" "Belajar bersama? Ya, kami bertiga sudah merencanakannya duluan" potong Kris dengan bangga,

Namja bersurai abu-abu itu melotot kearah Kris dengan penuh emosi, serasa rambut Kris ingin ia botaki sekarang juga, Kyungsoo pun masih menatap Sehun datar, dan seketika selintas ide muncul dipikirannya, "Kalau begitu kau ikut saja dengan kami"

"MWO?!" Kris dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, Kris menarik kerah Chanyeol marah, "YA! Kau gila?!" "Aku normal" balas Chanyeol menepis tangan Kris itu, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk pelan, "Aku setuju dengan Chanyeol" sergahnya lalu yang masih melihat Sehun, "Bagaimana kalau belajar bersama?" "Lebih baik aku mati daripada bersamanya" ketus Sehun kesal sembari membenarkan pegangan tasnya, Kyungsoo pun mengerutkan dahi, "Jadi kau tidak akan belajar bersama kami?"

Kyungsoo pun melirik kearah Kris, "Kris akan mengantarkan kita" "HE?!" tampang Kris sangat shock sekarang seperti sedang melihat hantu atau apa, Sehun pun mendengus malas, Kris menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, "Tidak apa-apa kan, Kris?" senyum Kyungsoo kecil, Kris pun menghela napas tak puas, "Tch, kali ini saja"

Namja berkulit putih susu itu menatap Kris tak percaya pula, baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya, "Oooooi! Park Dobi!" panggil seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut, terlihat seorang pria mungil dengan rambut cokelat berponi rapih membawa tas ransel jansport-nya, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi menatap namja mungil itu,

"Waeyo, Hyung?" "Kabari ayah dirumah aku akan pulang malam hari ini" ujar namja itu dengan tampang memohon sembari menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol, "Tadi aku sudah menelfonnya tapi tak ia angkat, mengirim pesan atau email juga tak dibalas" lanjutnya, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil, "Arraseo" "Benar ya!" kedip lelaki itu, Chanyeol pun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Ne"

"Bye-bye!" sapa pria mungil yang dikenal sebagai 'Park Baekhyun' itu, sembari keluar kelas Kyungsoo, Kris melirik Chanyeol, "Kakakmu sama sekali tak mirip denganmu" "Ia kakak tiriku" jawab Chanyeol datar, Kyungsoo pun mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Oh?" "Tadinya dia bermarga Byun" jelas Chanyeol tiba-tiba, "Ayahnya meninggal, lalu ibunya menikah dengan ayahku yang sudah lama cerai dengan ibuku yang dulu"

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut mendengarnya, Chanyeol pun tersenyum kecil, "Awalnya kami tak begitu akrab, tapi lama-kelamaan waktu yang meluruskan semuanya" ceritanya lagi, "Ia mulai menjadi kakakku saat aku masih SD kelas 6"

"Dan kami baru akrab dua tahun yang lalu" tambahnya, Sehun mendengus, "Kita jadi belajar atau tidak" "Kurasa kakakmu adalah orang yang baik" ujar Kyungsoo yang tak memperdulikan omongan Sehun barusan, Kris melirik Sehun, "Jadi" ia berhenti sejenak, "Aku tak mau kau menggores apapun dan sedikitpun pada mobilku" "Siapa juga yang ingin menyentuh barang rongsokan?" ketus Sehun malas, "KAU!" Kris melotot dan nyaris menarik kerah Sehun dan ditahan oleh Chanyeol, "Yaaaa"

"Tch" decak Kris yang agak menjauhkan diri dari Sehun, kemudian keluar kelas diikuti mereka bertiga, Chanyeol pun mendekatkan bibir ke sebelah telinga Kyungsoo, "Ini kesempatanmu untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya" bisiknya, Kyungsoo yang agak memerah atas perlakuan Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk canggung, "Aku tahu" "Kalian" toleh Kris kearah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol,

Chanyeol berdiri seperti semula sembari berjalan menatap Kris heran, "Ne?" "Berpacarankah?" pertanyaan Kris membuat Kyungsoo nyaris tersandung, ia pun berdehem kecil, "Teman" jawab Kyungsoo, kemudian menunjuk Kris dan Sehun secara bergantian,

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Berpacaran juga?"

Kris dan Sehun pun menatap Kyungsoo emosi seketika,

"MWORAGO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..Heee..Rumah yang besar" gumam Kris yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun melirik kearah Kris, kemudian kembali mendongak keatas, ini bukan seperti rumah biasa, ini gedung dengan tingkat yang seperti terlihat 20 keatas, tetapi aneh saja kenapa Chanyeol menyebut gedung mewah yang terlihat seperti hotel ini disebut dengan rumahnya, "Masuk saja, rumahku dibeberapa lantai teratas" kata Chanyeol, kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung besar tersebut diikuti mereka bertiga lainnya,

Kris pun menaruh kunci mobilnya disaku jaketnya, dan menoleh kanan kiri saat sudah tiba didalam gedung tersebut, "Sampai naik lift segala" ujar Kris, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol datar, "Ini juga sekaligus para pekerja kepolisian?" tanyanya, Chanyeol pun tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo, "Itu benar"

Mereka berempat pun juga disapa oleh beberapa polisi disana, dan luas sekali ukuran gedung tersebut, tetapi mereka berempat kelihatan biasa dengan penampilan rumah atau gedung mewah, tentu saja, mereka kan juga dari keluarga yang kaya, mereka berempat memasuki lift dan berhenti dilantai yang nyaris paling atas, "Kita sudah sampai" kata Chanyeol saat pintu lift terbuka, mereka mengikuti arah langkah Chanyeol keluar, dan mereka ternyata sudah tiba disebuah ruangan yang kelihatan seperti ruangan rumah biasa, Chanyeol menengok ke belakang, menatap Kyungsoo juga yang lainnya, "Kalian mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja" jawab Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pun menunjuk ke suatu arah sembari menaruh tasnya diatas sofa putih ruang tamunya itu, "Kamarku ada disana" katanya kemudian kembali menoleh ke mereka, "Langsung saja masuk" senyum Chanyeol, Kyungsoo yang mengerti pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah yang Chanyeol tunjuk barusan diikuti Sehun dan Kris, "Kajja" singkat Kyungsoo,

Setibanya didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol pun, Kyungsoo membuka gagang pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam, ia membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat sekeliling isi kamar Chanyeol, "Rapih sekali" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih dapat didengar Kris, Kris pun mendengus, "Kamarku juga rapih" "Tak ada yang menanyaimu" ketus Sehun malas sembari menaruh tasnya disebelah rak buku Chanyeol, Kris meliriknya tajam, "Kau ingin berkelahi?" "Ya, kita bertujuan belajar bersama hari ini" kata Kyungsoo yang mulai duduk diatas karpet merah marun itu,

"Aish" Kris menatap malas Kyungsoo, kemudian ia duduk disamping Kyungsoo, yang Sehun juga duduk disebelah Kyungsoo pula, sehingga Kyungsoo kini diapit oleh kedua namja, Kyungsoo pun menghirup udara disana, masih melihat sekeliling isi kamar Chanyeol,

'_Oh Aroma Park Chanyeol' _batinnya kemudian tersenyum kecil dengan semburat kedua pipinya memerah, ia pun segera mengedipkan kedua mata lalu menggelengkan kepalanya keras, kembali ke pikiran serius lagi, ia menatap Kris yang kini memainkan handphone-nya, _'Kalau dari tampang, ya tentu saja Kris. Bisa jadi ia pelakunya'_

Kemudian ia melemparkan pandangannya ke Sehun yang kini juga sedang memainkan handphone-nya, penampilannya sekarang bisa dibilang agak acak-acakan, entah kenapa, _'Tapi belum tentu, tampang polos Sehun juga perlu diwaspadai, bisa saja ia diam-diam menghanyutkan?_'

'_Kenapa aku menilai dari tampang?'_ batinnya lagi sembari menggaruk belakang kepala, _'Lagipula, semusuh itukah keluarga mereka berdua sehingga berkelahi setiap harinya?'_ pikir Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memikirkan situasi yang dialami Sehun juga Kris, _'Tidak haus atau lelahkah?'_

Kyungsoo pun mendengus lelah lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis dari tasnya, _'Bukan urusanku. Aku perlu mencari pelaku yang membuat Jongin seperti ini, sekarang'_

"Hooooi, Mianhae menunggu lama"

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah pintu kamar Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan namja jangkung manis membawakan nampan dengan diatasnya banyak makanan juga minuman, ia pun masuk dan menaruh ke atas meja belajarnya, dan kemudian menghampiri ujung ruangan untuk menarik meja kecil, Sehun pun menghampiri Chanyeol untuk membantu membawakannya, "Ah tidak kok" ujar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian menaruh meja kecil itu ditengah-tengah mereka berempat dengan bantuan Sehun, Chanyeol menghampiri meja belajarnya, mengambil nampan makanan itu, kemudian menaruh ke meja kecil tersebut, Kris mengerutkan dahinya menatap nampan tersebut, "Apa itu?"

"Snack juga jus" jawab Chanyeol dengan seulas senyuman, Kyungsoo pun menaruh buku-buku tulis diatas meja tersebut, "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari belajar matematika?" pertanyaannya membuat Sehun dan Kris melotot berbarengan, "MWO?"

"Heh" Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek sembari menatap Sehun juga Kris bergantian, "Kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki kesamaan benci matematika" "ANIYA!" bentak mereka ke Kyungsoo , tetapi Kyungsoo masih saja menyeringai, Kris melirik tajam ke Sehun, "Ya jangan mengikutiku terus, bodoh" "Bodoh teriak bodoh" cetus Sehun kasar, Chanyeol pun duduk didepan Kyungsoo dengan helaan napasnya, "Kalian benar-benar harus memperhatikan pelajaran"

"Apalagi ujian tengah semester 3 bulan yang lalu" tambahnya lagi lalu menunjuk Sehun kemudian Kris secara bergantian, "Kau mendapat peringkat 97 dan kau 101, dari 102 murid" "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya disini" Ketus Kris malas, Chanyeol menatapnya heran, "Wae? Itu perlu menjadi motivasi kalian"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat keadaan Sehun juga Kris terheran-heran, "Apa yang membuat kalian mendapatkan peringkat seperti itu?" tanyanya, "Kenapa? Malas? Apa kalian pikir tidak ada gunanya belajar?" Sehun dan Kris hanya terdiam, Kyungsoo pun menatap mereka tajam, "Kalian mau jadi apa kalau seperti ini terus? Semua pekerjaan butuh pembelajaran, dan kalian harus menjadi orang sukses" "Ne, Kyungsoo sonsaengnim" angguk Sehun malas diikuti Kris, Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, "Tuh dengarkan"

"….!" Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh sebelah pundaknya,

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah menunduk menyentuh dada kirinya, "Eh? Mian! Ada apa?" tanyanya panik seraya melepaskan tangan dari bahu Kyungsoo, "Masalah jantung lagi?" "Mm" angguk Kyungsoo kecil, Sehun mengerutkan dahi, menatap Kyungsoo cemas, "Masalah jantung?" "Takikardia" jawab Chanyeol, Kris menatap Chanyeol penasaran,"Eh?" "denyut jantung yang lebih cepat daripada denyut jantung normal" jelas Chanyeol khawatir lalu menengok kanan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu, "Kau butuh suntikan isoptin" tambahnya lagi, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol ragu-ragu, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Setelah kejadian waktu itu, pulang aku langsung mencari tahu apa nama penyakitmu karena kau tak mau memberitahuku" penjelasan Chanyeol membuat wajah Kyungsoo makin memerah padam sehingga ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi untuk menyembunyikan wajah memalukannya, "Kejadian? Kejadian apa?" tanya Sehun datar, "Bukan apa-apa" kata Kyungsoo kembali berwajah datar seketika, ia pun membuka kotak pensilnya, "Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja"

"Kita perlu mengajari mereka berdua, Chanyeol" ujar Kyungsoo yang sedang membenarkan pulpennya, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong memangnya ujian tengah semester kemarin kau peringkat ke berapa?" liriknya ke Chanyeol yang masih menatap Kyungsoo cemas, "27, kenapa?" "Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo, kemudian menunjuk Sehun juga Kris dengan pulpennya secara bergantian, "Buka buku kalian"

Sehun dan Kris terdiam, melirik satu sama lain kemudian membuang muka.

Kyungsoo menatap mereka curiga, "Jangan bilang kalian tidak pernah membawa buku ke sekolah" perkataan Kyungsoo barusan membuat mereka agak panik, Kyungsoo pun memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Aish"

"Ya, kalian membawa apa saja sih" namja mungil itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri tas Sehun, menarik dan membukanya, Sehun menatap tas yang dibukanya itu dengan wajah seperti tertangkap basahnya, "Apa ini? Komik? PSP? Makanan?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Sehun angkuh, kemudian menghampiri tas sebelah Kris menarik dan membukanya, Kris pun melotot atas perlakuan Kyungsoo yang berani itu, Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya, "Dan ini..Omona, novel. Kris, kau membaca novel?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari memegang buku novel bertuliskan 'Percy Jackson' itu, "Diam" ketus Kris membuang muka,

"Ya" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian, "Kalian harus menghentikan kebiasaan kalian ini" ucapnya, "Jangan sia-siakan uang orangtua kalian" "Nih, aku masih punya banyak buku kosong" kata Chanyeol seketika memberikan dua buku kosong ke Sehun dan Kris, Kyungsoo menoleh ke Chanyeol dan kembali memandang mereka berdua, "Berterima kasihlah kalian, Chanyeol masih punya banyak buku cadangan dan masih mau memberinya kepada kalian" ujar Kyungsoo datar,

Kris dan Sehun hanya terdiam dan mendengus malas,

Kyungsoo pun kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi, "Ngomong-ngomong kau biasanya rengking berapa dari dulu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo melirik kearahnya, kemudian menatap kembali buku yang digenggamannya, "Dari jaman SD sampai terakhir sekolahku dulu hanya masuk 5 besar seangkatan"

**GLEK.**

'_HANYA?!' _entah kenapa didetik itu Chanyeol, Kris juga Sehun satu pikiran.

"Baiklah, Sehun dan Kris, coba kalian kerjakan yang ini" kata Kyungsoo menunjukkan sebuah buku soal dan menunjuk salah satu nomor, "Tulisan apa itu?" tanya Sehun sembari mengerutkan dahinya, Kyungsoo memutarkan kedua bola matanya,"Ini namanya aljabar"

Kris memandang Sehun dengan tatapan mengejek, dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun mendengus, "Oke begini saja cara pikirnya" sergah Kyungsoo, "Sekarang kalian akan berkelahi lagi" ucapannya membuat Sehun dan Kris saling memandang, "Tapi dalam akademis" tambah Kyungsoo, "Siapapun yang bisa masuk peringkat 50 besar, itu pemenangnya" "Malas sekali" dengus Kris, "Kalau begitu Sehun akan menjadi pemenangnya" Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun yang sudah tersenyum meledek,

"Kau tak mau kan?" senyum Kyungsoo kecil, Kris pun mendecak malas, "Tch, akan kulakukan" "Baiklah" angguk Sehun, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo pun melirik ke Chanyeol yang sudah menatapnya senang, "Kenapa Kyungsoo?" tanyanya dengan menunjukkan jejeran gigi putihnya,

Kyungsoo pun membuang muka memerahnya,

"Ani"

.

.

.

.

.

Namja berparas dingin itu tiba didepan kamar sepupunya, menghela napasnya kecil kemudian membuka gagang pintu tersebut dengan pelan, melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan menutup pintunya kembali, menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang namja berkulit tan itu sudah tersenyum lebar dengan wajah bahagianya, "Kyungsoo!"

"Hei, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" sapa Kyungsoo yang berjalan menghampiri sepupu kesayangannya itu sembari menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk disamping kasurnya, Jongin pun mengangguk kecil, "Gwenchana," jawabnya, "Kau pulang cukup larut" "Ne, tadi aku belajar bersama dengan teman-temanku dulu" jelas Kyungsoo yang menurunkan tas ranselnya ke lantai, Jongin pun menatap Kyungsoo heran, "Belajar?"

"2 pekan lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian semester" tambah Kyungsoo dengan nada malasnya lalu mengambil sebelah tangan Jongin dan digenggamnya tangan tersebut, "Dan dua diantaranya cukup bodoh, jadi aku perlu mengajari mereka habis-habisan" tawanya kecil, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan agak kaget, "Eh?" "Mereka berdua peringkat 97 dan 101 dari 102 murid" senyum Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, Jongin menyunggingkan senyum paksa, "Jeongmal?" "Makanya aku benar-benar mengajari mereka dengan keras" angguk Kyungsoo,

Jongin melirik kearah lain dengan tangannya membalas genggaman Kyungsoo perlahan, "Teman ya.." katanya dengan cemas, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi melihat Jongin yang khawatir itu, "Aish, tenang saja, orang kupercaya hanya kau" "K-Kyungsoo..Apa kau akan melupakanku jika kau sudah bersama yang lain?" perkataannya barusan membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kecewa, "Kau jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh"

"Mianhae.." Jongin pun menunduk menyesal, namja berparas dingin pun tersenyum kecil, "..Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" "Eum" angguk Jongin pelan, Kyungsoo pun seketika mengingat sesuatu lalu mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku matematika, Jongin pun hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dengan penasaran, Kyungsoo pun menunjukkan bukunya pada Jongin, "Ada yang perlu kutanyakan seputar pelajaran" ujar Kyungsoo dengan seulas senyum, "Kau paling hebat dalam matematika" tambahnya lagi, "Dan aku selalu meminta kau untuk mengajariku sampai sekarang" mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Jongin cukup senang mendengarnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung, "Mianhae" "Aku senang bisa mengajari Kyungsoo" kata Jongin senang lalu mengambil buku yang digenggaman Kyungsoo,

"Yang ini" tunjuk Kyungsoo ke sebuah nomor soal dibuku tersebut, "Ah itu" senyum Jongin,

Sejam pun habis dilewati oleh mereka berdua karena belajar sebuah pelajaran matematika, Kyungsoo tersenyum senang kemudian menutup buku itu, "Done" singkatnya sembari memasukkan kembali buku itu ke dalam tasnya, berdiri dari bangku yang tadi ia duduki lalu memeluk Jongin sebentar, "Kau beristirahatlah ne?" senyum Kyungsoo yang memandang Jongin sudah memasang tampan cemasnya menatap Kyungsoo itu, Kyungsoo melihatnya khawatir, "Jongin?"

"Kau ingin aku disini saja?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin pun mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia menggeleng pelan, "M-Mian" ucapnya pendek lalu membuang muka, "Istirahatlah"

Kyungsoo yang menatapnya curiga pun lama-kelamaan tersenyum singkat, lalu keluar dari kamar Jongin dan masuk ke kamarnya, mandi dan ganti baju seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, ia pun mengambil jaket yang ada dilemarinya lalu keluar dari kamarnya, menemukan seorang pria dengan badan bagus tersebut, yaitu penjaganya, Minhyuk, Kyungsoo pun segera menghampirinya, "Aku mau keluar sebentar ne" ujarnya, lalu Minhyuk pun hanya membungkukkan badannya mengerti,

Ia menuruni tangga dan melewati ruang tamu, keluar dari rumah dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang besarnya tersebut sendiri, sampai akhirnya langkah ia terhenti saat ia ingin berbelok ke kiri, terlihat seseorang yang baru turun memanjat dari pagar rumahnya, posisi orang itu cukup jauh dari Kyungsoo, tetapi itu tak menghalangi Kyungsoo untuk bertindak seecepat mungkin, ia segera berlari cepat ke orang yang memunggunginya,

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menggenggam sebelah bahunya, orang tersebut segera membalikkan badan dan menahan tangan tersebut, menariknya kemudian mendorong wajah Kyungsoo agak jauh darinya dengan sebelah tangannya satu lagi, Kyungsoo agak meringis kesakitan, ia menginjak kaki orang itu sehingga ia melepaskan perlakuannya kepada Kyungsoo seketika, Kyungsoo menarik masker orang itu dengan kasar,

Orang itu, oh bukan, wanita itu ingin menahan perlakuan Kyungsoo tetapi telat.

"Sonsaengnim?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya, Song Ji Hyo, ia mendecak pelan, "Sial"

Kyungsoo pun tertawa kecil kemudian berjalan melewatinya santai, "Sampai jumpa besok dengan berita terhangat tentangmu" "Ya!" cegat Jihyo menahan lengan Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang, Jihyo menatap kearah lain kesal, "Aish, kukira kau anak yang baik dan sopan" "Jangan menilaiku terlalu cepat Jihyo sonsaengnim" ujar Kyungsoo yang menepis lengannya dari genggaman wanita tersebut, "Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?"

Penampilan Jihyo pun juga sangat berbeda, disekolah dengan wig hitam pendek seleher juga berponi ratanya dan pakaian formal ala guru yang biasa dikenakan lalu dibandingkan dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang, ternyata warna rambutnya merah tua, panjang lurus sebahu dan tak mempunya poni, ia menggunakan pakaian santai serba warna gelap dan masker hitam,

Wanita itu terdiam melirik kearah lain,

"Begini" dengus Kyungsoo, "Katakan siapa dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, atau besok kau akan mengalami berita buruk" entah apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo ancaman atau apa, yang jelas itu membuat Jihyo menatapnya kesal, "Misiku adalah melindungi Jongin" "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya itu?" tanya Kyungsoo balik, Jihyo pun menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, "Karena aku adalah pekerja yang pernah kerja diperusahaannya yang dulu bangkrut" jelasnya, "Dari dulu aku sudah menjaga Jongin secara diam-diam atas perintah ayahnya"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

Perusahaan keluarga Jongin dulu ya..

Memang sebenarnya Jongin dari keluarga kaya raya pula, tapi itu sebelum perusahaannya bangkrut karena suatu masalah, Perusahaan teknik Westcoast, itu adalah perusahaan ayah Jongin, tetapi setelah bangkrut mereka tinggal di apartemen dengan memulai kehidupan barunya, "Dan kau tahu cerita tentang Jongin lumpuh?" tanya Kyungsoo seketika, Jihyo mendengus kecewa,"Aku yang melihatnya dan melaporkan ke polisi langsung" "Kalau begitu sonsaengnim sangat bermanfaat sekarang" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Katakan apa yang terjadi"

Wanita berambut merah tua tersebut memasang tampang tak yakinnya sembari melirik kearah lain, Kyungsoo pun menghela napas kecil. "Kau sudah tahu sebenarnya kan, kalau aku sepupu dari ayah Jongin?" jelas Kyungsoo datar, ia menatap Jihyo dingin, "Aku sedang mencari pelaku yang membuat Jongin seperti itu"

Jihyo pun menoleh kearahnya dengan tampang sedih, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum terpaksa,

"Noona bantulah aku"

* * *

_**[ flashback/ Jihyo POV ]**_

_Malam itu dingin sekali, aku sampai menggigil sehingga aku harus memakai dua jaket berlapis-lapis juga syal dan mantel pula, aku keluar dari ruang kerjaku lalu mendapat kabar dari Kim sajangnim kalau anaknya yang tiba-tiba tak ada kabar, yaitu Kim Jongin, gedung perusahaan pun mulai tutup, karena ini usai jam kerja, aku lebih memilih tangga darurat ketimbang lift, turun sampai basement untuk menghampiri mobil sedan putihku, sampai akhirnya aku tiba disamping pintu mobilku, aku mengambil handphone dari saku mantel lalu menelfon Jongin,_

_Tetapi nomor tak dapat dihubungi dan dikatakan kalau sinyal tak dapat dijangkau, "Aish, Jongin-ah" keluhku khawatir, ia bilang ia ingin keluar sebentar dari sini, kenapa lama sekali? Apa dia kenapa-kenapa? Aku sangat cemas. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk masuk mobil, kemudian menyalakannya, mendengus khawatir dan mulai menyetir keluar parkiran basement, "Eodiga..?" gumamku sembari melirik kanan kiri, aku pun melirik tab yang tertempel dekat radio dan mengklik untuk melacak Jongin, karena aku mempunyai alat pelacak yang diam-diam kutempel ditas yang biasa ia bawa, Jongin pasti benci dilacak seperti ini, tapi aku harus melakukannya, "Maafkan aku Jongin, tapi aku perlu melacakmu seperti ini" senyumku kecil seraya masih menyetir serius, "Sinyal pelacak-nya ketemu" gumamku sendiri,_

_Kenapa handphone-nya tidak bisa tetapi pelacaknya bisa? Ah aneh sekali._

_Perjalanan pun aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk, lama-kelamaan aku melewati jalan-jalanan yang cukup gelap, dan firasat burukku sepertinya mulai kuat, aku menghentikan mobilku disuatu tempat sepi, kemudian turun, mengunci mobil dan berjalan menatap tab yang aku ambil barusan dari radio mobil, mengikuti arahnya sembari berjalan,_

"_Dimana ini?" tanyaku sendiri menengok kanan-kiri, aku melewati terowongan yang sekiranya cukup besar juga gelap, tetapi ada beberapa lampu redup bewarnakan oranye disekitarnya, aku pun berlari-lari kecil, menghindari jalan yang becek dan kotor, setelah melewatinya, aku tiba diarea yang penuh dengan jejeran peti kemas yang sering dibawa oleh kereta, aku pun terheran-heran tak mengerti mengapa aku sampai disini, tetapi Jongin yang aku sangat pikirkan sekarang,_

_Aku pun kembali berjalan sembari mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan tab yang kupegang, lama-kelamaan aku mendengar suara erangan dan orang kesakitan, segera aku mengambil handphone-ku, dan melirik sinyalnya, _

_Ada._

_Ada sinyal._

_Kalau Jongin tadi tidak ada sinyal sama sekali—Bisa jadi handphone-nya dihancurkan atau rusak._

_Entah kenapa aku langsung mengirim situs lacak area jongin ke kepolisian juga ke Kim sajangnim segera, aku sangat panik, aku bersembunyi dibelakang salah satu peti kemas tersebut, lalu mengintip darisana, terlihat seorang namja berlumuran darah juga berwajah memar terkulai duduk disana, diinjak-injak juga dipukuli dengan seenaknya dari beberapa pria-pria berbadan besar, _

_Kedua mataku membulat dan seketika berkaca-kaca, _

"_..Jongin.." lirihku, reflek aku keluar darisana dan melempar mereka dengan salah satu senjataku yang biasa kubawa dibalik mantel, yaitu pisau kecil nan tajam sehingga menancap ke salah satu bahu pria berbadan tersebut, aku melotot marah dengan kedua mata mengalirkan air mata, "YA!"_

_Pria yang kutancapkan tadi mengerang keras, dan aku menoleh ke salah satu pria yang cukup kukenal, dan juga ku tak sukai,_

_**Lee Min Ho.**_

"_Kejar dia!" perintah keras namja itu, aku pun mengeluarkan kedua pisau kecilku dan menangkis serangan mereka yang ingin menonjok juga menyandungku, untungnya aku bisa menghindari semua serangan tersebut dan menusuk beberapa bagian tubuh mereka, pandangan gue menemukan Minho sedang berusaha kabur, "Brengsek!" makiku keras, reflek aku melemparkan pisauku dan menancap ke peti kemas yang barusan Minho lewati, _

_Aku hanya meninggalkan goresan kecil disebelah pipinya,_

_Sirene mobil kepolisian dapat terdengar didetik itu, kakiku tertendang seseorang hingga aku terduduk kesakitan, mereka semua pun kabur, aku memaki-maki mereka keras dan menengok ke Jongin yang kelihatan sudah tak bernyawa, aku pun segera menghampirinya dan menyentuh kedua pipi yang berlumuran darah itu, aku menangis seketika, menatapnya tak percaya, kedua matanya tertutupi oleh poni acak-acakannya, ia benar-benar terlihat sangat tak berdaya,_

"_..Jo-Jongin—" lirihku dengan isakan yang cukup keras, aku menangis sesegukan, tetapi tak ada jawaban darinya, aku pun serasa ingin mati sekarang, nafasku sesak karena tak percaya apa yang kulihat dihadapanku sekarang, segera ku taruh sebelah telingaku didada kirinya, tapi aku tak mendengar apapun,_

_Aku menariknya dan menidurkannya, melepaskan ikat pinggang yang Jongin kenakan, lalu menekan dadanya terus-terusan sembari menangis keras, aku memberinya nafas buatan berkali-kali dan berusaha terus-terusan menekan dadanya dengan kedua tanganku, menangis keras, dan memberi nafas buatan lagi, mulutku kini sudah kena dengan lumuran darah dimulut Jongin pula,_

_Tapi.._

_Keajaiban muncul._

_Ia pun terbatuk berdarah, aku melotot seketika, dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, kedua matanya terbuka sedikit sekali, ia menggumamkan sesuatu, aku segera menaruh sebelah telingaku diatas mulutnya, untuk mendengar apa yang ia katakan,_

"_Pe..R..Gi.." gumamnya lemah, aku menengok kearahnya khawatir dan tiba-tiba panggilan polisi semakin dekat, mereka datang, senter-senter pun terlihat darisana, Jihyo menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir, "Ta-Tapi—" _

_Jongin menyentuh sebelah tangan Jihyo pelan, "Pe..Rgi.."_

_Aku pun terisak sejenak kemudian ia berdiri dan lari darisana, badan juga wajahku sudah kena cipratan darah Jongin, tapi aku tak memperdulikan hal itu, justru aku bangga karena aku dapat menyelamatkan Jongin, meski aku harus kabur sekarang atas perintahnya, aku mempercepat langkah lariku untuk mencari jalan selain melewati terowongan tadi,_

_Pandanganku terhenti ke sebuah pagar, aku menaiki pagar besi itu dengan gesit, kemudian loncat turun, untungnya, ternyata itu jalan yang tadi kuparkir mobilku disana, aku segera masuk ke mobilku dan kabur menyetir darisana sembari menangis keras,_

_Berdoa akan Jongin untuk hidup._

_**[ Flashback end ]**_

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Jihyo saling termenung juga terdiam, "Jadi itu sebabnya mereka berpikir kalau para polisi yang menemukan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo seketika, "Tapi itu sebenarnya kau?" tanyanya lagi, Jihyo hanya mengigit bibir mengangguk dengan sebelah pipinya sudah basah akan tetesan airmatanya, "Aku berhutang budi padamu, sonsaengnim" senyum Kyungsoo, "Kau lihat siapa pelakunya?"

"Lee Min Ho" jawab Jihyo yang menatap Kyungsoo intens, kedua alis Kyungsoo terangkat, "Nugu?" "Dia mantan pekerja perusahaan keluarga Jongin pula" kata Jihyo sembari mengapus airmatanya, "Aku dan para pelindung Jongin akan menemukannya, kau tak perlu khawat—" "Ini juga urusanku, sonsaengnim" potong Kyungsoo serius, Jihyo pun mendecak kecil lalu mendengus,

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan sopan, "Selamat malam" ujarnya kemudian melewati wanita cantik tersebut dengan santai, Jihyo membulatkan kedua matanya dan membalikkan badan, menatap punggung Kyungsoo agak panik,

"Ya!" teriak wanita itu, "Kau takkan memberitahu siapapun soal ini kan?!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu menengok sedikit sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan, "Ani!"

Namja berparas dingin pun berjalan terus-terusan sembari memikirkan apa yang diceritakan Jihyo terus-terusan, "Lee Min Ho" gumam Kyungsoo soal nama tersebut, lalu berhenti didepan taman, ia memasuki taman tersebut dan duduk tepi air mancur, mengeluarkan handphone-nya kemudian membuka browser untuk mencari nama tersebut,

Dan ternyata ada.

"Wakil direktur perusahaan Westcoast" ujar Kyungsoo yang membaca suatu artikel, terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan badannya yang bagus dipakaian formal yang ia kenakan dengan rambut cokelat berponi kesampingnya itu dengan senyuman angkuhnya, "Dicurigai yang membuat penurunan penghasilan diperusahaan tersebut hingga bangkrut" ujar Kyungsoo lagi,

Dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut heran, "Mwoya" ketusnya sendiri, lalu ia meng-scroll kebawah, terlihat seorang wanita berparas manis dengan rambut ikal panjang hitamnya sepunggung dengan gaun bewarna putih berendanya, ia tersenyum sopan kearah kamera, Kyungsoo mendengus, "Nugu.."

"Lee Shin Hye?" ujarnya membaca tulisan diartikel tersebut, "Istri yang diduga bunuh diri karena sakit jiwa" katanya lagi, lalu ia meng-scroll kebawah, "Minho busajangnim mengaku kalau istri tersebut telah dibunuh, bukan bunuh diri" ucap Kyungsoo datar, " 'saya akan menemukan pelaku yang membunuh istri saya' " ulang namja dingin itu membacanya,

Kyungsoo menaruh handphone-nya kembali ke saku jaketnya, "Kalau begitu kenapa malah Jongin yang kena?" tanyanya sendiri, ia mendecak kesal, "Sial"

"Dia mantan pekerja diperusahaan Jongin" kata Jongin sendiri sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Tetapi kenapa ada kaitannya dengan Mafia atau yakuza? Apa ia salah satu anggota mereka?" tanyanya lagi lalu melirik kanan-kiri, "Apa Minho mengira kalau Jongin membunuh istrinya?"

Kyungsoo pun segera tertawa mengejek, "Tak mungkin" ketusnya, "Uri Jongin takkan melakukan hal seperti itu"

Ia pun mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepalanya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya pula,"Berpikir keras membuat kepalaku sakit" gumamnya,

Kedua matanya pun terbuka dan menatap intens ke depan,

"Aku perlu menemukan pelakunya segera"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ingin belajar lagi hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan namja jangkung yang sering dipanggil Chanyeol itu kini tepat dihadapannya dengan sebelahnya si Kris, namja berambut blonde itu menatapnya datar, Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu lalu berdiri dari bangkunya, "Kurasa tidak"

"Jongin ingin aku pulang lebih cepat hari ini" kataku sembari memandang Chanyeol datar, Kris mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti, "Jongin?" "Ia sepupuku" jawabku melirik kearahnya, "Memangnya kalian berdua mau kemana?"

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Perpustakaan" singkatnya, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum kecil, "Aku senang mendengarnya"

"Sehun ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo seketika, Kris menatap Kyungsoo tajam tiba-tiba, "Untuk apa?" ketusnya, "Sudahlah, semuanya memang lebih baik tanpanya"

"Ya"

Kami semua menoleh ke pintu kelas yang ternyata ada seorang namja bersurai abu-abu dengan wajah tampannya berdiri disana, Kris mendengus malas, "Bosan aku melihat wajah kau" "Aku kesini mencari dia" tukas Sehun menajamkan pandangannya melihat Kris seraya menunjuk Kyungsoo, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun ke Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya datar, "Pulang, sepupuku memintaku untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini" jawabnya, tampang Sehun seketika memelas,

"Begitu?"

Kris tertawa kecil dengan nada mengejek, "Seseorang kecewa.."

"Diam!" bentak Sehun tiba-tiba dengan wajah memerah malunya, ia segera menarik kerah Kris,"Kau mengajakku berkelahi?!" "KAJJA!" balas Kris dengan suara berat juga kerasnya itu, seketika isi kelas pun rusuh walau sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, beberapa murid lainnya masih disini, mungkin karena begitu berisik, jadi dari kelas lain pun tiba-tiba datang ke kelas Kyungsoo tersebut, Chanyeol menatap mereka berdua malas, "Aish"

"Hentikan!" teriak Chanyeol tetapi tak dipedulikan oleh kedua namja bodoh itu yang kini bergulat diatas lantai dengan hebatnya, Kyungsoo memutarkan kedua bola matanya lalu menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tampang non emosionalnya, "Oi" panggilnya datar, tiba-tiba tendangan Sehun nyaris mengenai perut Kyungsoo, "Uwa!" pekik Kyungsoo, "Awas!" Chanyeol segera menarik Kyungsoo,

Karena didetik itu Kyungsoo tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya ia nyaris terjatuh dan ditarik lagi oleh Chanyeol untuk tidak ambruk, setengah badan Kyungsoo pun diatas meja dengan kaki dilantai, Chanyeol pun diposisi memejarakan tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat semua orang yang tadinya menonton perkelahian Sehun juga Kris seketika menonton adegan tak disangka Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, bahkan, Sehun dan Kris yang tadinya berkelahi langsung berhenti dan menonton Chanyeol juga Kyungsoo pula,

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat dan pipinya memunculkan semburat merah, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, Park Chanyeol kini tepat diatasnya, "….!" Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan masih menatap Chanyeol cukup kaget, Chanyeol pun menatap Kyungsoo khawatir, "Gwenchanayeo?"

"N-Ne" jawab Kyungsoo ragu seraya berusaha berdiri dengan posisi yang benar dibantu oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun menarik lengan Kyungsoo pelan dan menengok ke dua namja yang tadi berkelahi dengan malas, "Ya, kalian—" "Ada apa ini?"

Semuanya menoleh ke ambang pintu kelas,

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian formal gurunya serba abu-abu itu memasangkan wajah emosinya, kerumunan pun segera memberi wanita itu jalan, "Sonsaengnim!" panggil Chanyeol,

"Aish" dengus Jihyo kesal, lalu Sehun dan Kris segera berdiri, wanita itu menunjuk mereka secara bergantian, "Kalian berdua, ikut aku ke ruang kesiswaan" "Tapi ini kan baru jam pulang!" balas Kris tak percaya, Jihyo menatapnya tajam, "Aku tak mau mendengar kata keluhan!"

Kedua namja itu terdiam seribu bahasa, Jihyo masih berusaha untuk tak memutuskan urat emosinya, "Kalian sudah besar! Ikut aku!" bentaknya, kemudian melihat sekeliling emosi dan menghentakkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai dengan amarah, "Dan keributan ini, bubar!"

Seketika semuanya pun ber-'Yah' ria, dan bubar, Jihyo melirik Kyungsoo datar, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum meledek, membuat Jihyo menatapnya kesal kemudian membuang muka dan membawa Sehun dan Kris yang diam-diam memaki-maki sesuatu sembari keluar dari kelas,

"Sepertinya acara belajar diperpustakaan tidak jadi" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang masih menatap punggung Jihyo sampai keluar kelas,"Hei" "Oh" toleh Kyungsoo kearah Chanyeol dan memasang tampang heran, "Eum, Iya?" "Kau seperti sudah menemukan jawabannya" senyum Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alis, "Jawaban apa?"

"Pelaku yang melumpuhkan adikmu" jawab Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas, "Sepupuku" koreksinya, Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Kau sangat mencintai sepupumu itu ya?" tanyanya, lalu menjetikkan jari, "Kalian tidak bisa menikah lho!" "Dia sepupu dari ayahku" tukasku santai, Chanyeol melirik kearah lain dengan manggut-manggut tak jelas, "Oh iya, yang tidak bisa itu sepupu dari ibu ya" seketika ia berhenti berbicara dan menoleh ke Kyungsoo lagi dengan pandangan tak percaya, "EH?! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAINYA?!"

Kyungsoo mendengus malas sembari mengibas-ngibas sebelah tangannya, "Aish, Ani, aku menyayanginya sebatas keluarga, dia bagaikan harta karun bagiku" "Wah, kau sangat menjaganya dengan baik, beruntung sekali ia mempunyai saudara sepertimu" kata Chanyeol dengan senang, Kyungsoo pun berjalan pergi darinya dengan seulas senyum, "Aku duluan, Jongin bisa kecewa aku pulang kelamaan" "Okay, Okay!" sapa namja jangkung nan manis itu semangat,

"Tumben ia memintaku pulang lebih awal, memangnya ada apa?" gumam Kyungsoo seraya keluar kelas dengan cepat, setibanya keluar sekolah, ia segera melewati jalanan, untuk menghampiri halte bus, "Hm?" ia menatap pria misterius yang bermasker hitam tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, "Nugu—HMPFT!" mulut Kyungsoo ditutupi oleh sesuatu seketika,

Reflek Kyungsoo menendang ke belakang dan mengenai perut seseorang misterius dibelakangnya, "YA!" bentak Kyungsoo yang menoleh ke belakang,

**BZZZZZT!**

Kyungsoo tersetrum sesuatu dengan keras, ia pun terduduk lemas dan ditutupi lagi kain tersebut seketika, "HMP!" kedua mata Kyungsoo melebar, tetapi lama-kelamaan menjadi berat, "..Ukh.." keluhnya kesakitan,

Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya,

**BRUGH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Apa yang terjadi?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseo!**

**Banyak yang nanyain soal pair, tapi gue lebih suka untuk kalian mencari tau sendiri, jadi..Ya menurut kalian aja gimana kayaknya? Nanti kalian juga bakal temuin kok, makanya ikutin Salvaje ne! Soal berakhir bakal Kaisoo/Krisoo/Hunsoo/Chansoo, gue nggak bisa janji, Arrachi?**

**Dan yap, Kyungsoo suka sama Chanyeol, dan Kai suka sama Kyungsoo, Chanyeol emang nggak peka, kalau Sehun sama Kris itu bersifat malu-malu kucing bukan berarti mereka naksir pula ama Kyungsoo, disini mereka masih tertarik sebagai teman aja, karena Kyungsoo adalah teman pertama mereka yang mau mengerti keadaan mereka juga, makanya dipikiran mereka berdua kayaknya Kyungsoo rada penting gitu walau baru temenan,**

**Soal Jihyo, dia itu sebenarnya dulu sekertarisnya si bapaknya Jongin, si pemilik perusahaan teknik Westcoast, dan dia juga ditugaskan buat merhatiin Jongin, bapaknya emang rada khawatir gitu sama Jongin karena sifatnya yang kadang teledor atau ceroboh, **

**Omonaaaa, someone says Kai looks like an Uke to Kyungsoo! *squeal* Well, emang iya dia rada uke gitu yah disini, tapi kalian pantengin terus aja deh, akhirnya bakal gimana, dilurusin dulu ya, Kyungsoo itu cinta sama Kai cuman sebatas saudara, kalau Kai suka sama Kyungsoo tuh udah yang bener-bener jatuh cinta, kayak gue ke Baekhyun gitu /plak.**

**Staytune!**

**Wait next chap! And don't be one of those silent readers!**

**Read and Review! Your review is my motivation!**


End file.
